Six Flags Over Texas
by tenchi13
Summary: What if Sookie, on her senior class trip in high school, bumped into a certain Viking Vampire? Would her opinions of the owner of Fangtasia change when they meet again? Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First, this is only my second fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. I've only done a one shot so far and depending on the response, I may or may not be adding to this. I do welcome criticism and reviews.**

**Second, this idea came from the second SVM book where Sookie mentions only travelling out of Louisiana once, and that trip was to Dallas, I think. Not very significant to book Sookie really, however in True Blood, we all know Dallas as the home of Godric, Eric's maker. So I wondered what would happen if they ran into each other and how that meeting might affect their relationship when they meet again. And I know I could have done the teenage Sookie falls for Eric thing, but even with how much our Viking enjoys Sookie's blood, I still think he has standards and would never do anything with a girl still in school.**

**Third, if this does go longer than this one chapter, I wouldn't expect to see Bill in a positive light. I probably won't bash him like some of my favorite stories do, but I definitely do not look at him as the tortured hero that Alan Ball sees him as. In my opinion, William Thomas Compton is a douche.**

**Well, enough from me, and if you read this I hope you like it.**

**Oh yeah, I own nothing. But as soon as Fangtasia calendars are for sale….;)**

Six Flags Over Texas

**A little over seven years ago….**

It was a warm spring evening in Texas, and Sookie Stackhouse was not having a good day. Rubbing her forehead, eyes closed with the mother of all headaches weighing on her, she wondered how it ever got into her head that going on her senior class trip was even remotely a good idea. Probably just her desire to be normal for once instead of 'Crazy Sookie ' as the entire town of Bon Temps knew her as, she thought.

She wasn't crazy. Not really. Though the fake smile she often plastered on her face and her tendency to answer people who had only thought something at her did leave many to wonder.

No, Sookie was a telepath, a person with the ability to read minds. That's what Jason, her older brother, said she was. He knew because he read comic books when they were younger. Her Gran, the woman who had raised them both since a flash flood took the lives of her parents when she was seven, called it her quirk. One she had shared with a deceased great uncle.

Sookie called it a curse, for that was how she truly felt about it. Not being able to block out the thoughts of those around you, hearing things you were never meant to, being privy to information and desires that were better left hidden, afraid of touching a boy because physical contact made her telepathy that much stronger. All this wreaked havoc on her young mind, which was currently throbbing. Being trapped in a bus full of her classmates for most of the day while they visited The Grassy Knoll and the infamous Texas School Book Depository, then taken to an amusement park where kids on sugar highs and unchaperoned teens ran around like wild animals had taken its toll. She wanted to just curl up and die on the bench she sat on.

"Hey, Sook." Sookie looked up to see her best friend since she could remember looking at her with concern. Tara Thornton was one of the few people that knew for a fact that she could read minds. She also knew that her friend didn't like to. "Gotcha some aspirin." She held out her open palm, showing her the little pills.

Sookie brushed some of her blond hair from her brown eyes and did her best to put on a smile, and croaked out a "Thanks, Tar." Holding her hand out, she accepted them from her friend, popping them into her mouth and washing them down quickly with the slowly warming can of pop in front of her.

Tara took a seat next to her and rubbed her back. Of course she knew what touching did to her friends mind reading, but comforting her took priority. And besides, clothes were usually an effective barrier. "You could go take a nap in the bus."

A sigh escaped her lips, "No, Maudette was heading over there with that boy that transferred from Monroe a few minutes ago. I don't need to be a witness to that."

Tara's face twisted in disgust, "I hope she don't think of using our seats to get all kinds of nasty on. Skank." She swept her dark brown beaded braids over her cocoa brown skin and huffed,"I'm gonna need some Lysol just to be safe."

The thought made Sookie giggle a little, which set Tara off. In moments they were both laughing hysterically. Their fellow classmates passing by merely shrugged off the girl's odd behavior; chalking it up to Sookie's all around weirdness and Tara being the child of a crazy drunk and being related to a confirmed homosexual. Such were the minds of their peers.

When they had calmed down enough to breath normally, they found they were not alone. A large handsome teen wearing a letterman jacket covered in patches for various sports honors and a simple grin stood next to them. "Hey, Sookie. Hey, Tara. Would ya'll like to go on a few rides with me?"

Both girls smiled up at him. J.B. DuRone was a good natured boy, a star athlete, and quite handsome, but he was not a thinker. Tara's cousin had said he had "As much brains as a box of hair", and sadly it was true. Neither girl mentioned Sookie's quirk, he would have too much trouble with the concept. They took turns helping him with homework and keeping him away from trouble, he paid them back by being their muscle at points and their escorts at others.

Tara beamed up at him, showing off her dimples. She like-liked J.B. much more than Sookie ever could. The blonde liked him fine, but couldn't fathom being with someone whose thoughts reminded her of an overgrown four year old. But then again, Tara also had a crush on Jason, another guy with little more than hamsters running around on wheels in his mind.

"Why don't you take Tara, J.B.? I don't really feel like going on a rollercoaster right now. I think I just need to take a few minutes to just sit and be quiet." Sookie said, knowing her friend would appreciate the alone time with him.

His forehead crinkled up, and he frowned, "Are you sure, Sook?" From his thoughts she grabbed that he was worried about how frazzled and tired she looked, was secretly happy to be able to take Tara alone on a ride where she could grab onto him for safety, and that Sookie's boobs looked good in her snug tee shirt.

Blushing from his last thought, she mentally rolled her eyes and physically hunched her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm sure. You two go have fun."

Though he was disappointed in her movement to minimize the view of her cleavage, he nodded. "Okay then. C'mon, Tar." He held out a hand.

Tara took it eagerly and stood up, brushing off the dust on her jean shorts, another sight J.B. liked. She turned back to Sookie. "I'll make him win us matching pandas. Pink for me, blue for you."

Sookie smiled broadly, "Thanks, Tara. If I'm not here, I'll be disinfecting the bus seats."

Tara giggled as she left, dragging a confused J.B. with her.

Alone again, Sookie slumped to lay her aching forehead on the table, grimacing when she felt how sticky it was. "Ewww…gross!" She pulled away and reached for what appeared to be a clean napkin, wiping it across her skin. It felt strange, and she gave it a look. A large swath of yellow mustard coated it. "Son of a B!" she exclaimed.

"Smooth Stackhouse!" a classmate sniped as they passed, receiving high fives for his razor sharp wit.

Spotting the nearest bathroom, she sighed and got up, trying to ignore the kids pointing and laughing at her along the way.

A few minutes later, Sookie emerged with a clean face and hands, ready to take her place at her bench. This is what would have happened if not for the group of jocks rushing past her and knocking her into the ground. None of them stopped to help her up or see if she was all right and just continued on their way, leaving her to pick herself up.

She growled in frustration and righted herself, wincing when her hand touched the ground. "Ow," she said, looking at a piece of glass piercing her palm, "dang!" Blood was beginning to pool in her hand, and even though she knew the cut wasn't life threatening, it was probably going to need stitches, and a lot of Neosporin judging from how dirty everything around her was.

"Are you all right?" A deep voice with a hint of an accent she was unfamiliar with spoke up. The voice, decidedly masculine, came from behind her. Sookie turned around and looked up, and up, and up, until her eyes caught sight of the very large and unbelievably sexy man that had asked her the question. He was easily a good foot taller than her, with broad shoulders, muscles like a Greek god outlined by his tight fitting black tee shirt, shoulder length blonde hair that was a match in shade for her own, a rugged jaw dusted with stubble, high cheek bones, and blue eyes the color of the ocean. His kissable lips were turned down in a frown, looking at her cut.

If the man had asked her to rob a bank with him at that moment, or engage in treason even, she may not have had the fortitude instilled in her by her beloved Gran to say no. She would blame it on the blood loss. The only thing she managed to do was swallow and say, "Huh?"

He smirked. She melted a little bit more."You seem to be bleeding." He gestured to her hand.

Once again, she had trouble focusing on his words, instead wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips, wanting to feel what that stubble felt like against her cheek. She owed the fact that the man seemed to be glowing to the idea that he must have been an alien from the planet Washboard Abs, sent to retrieve lonely teenage girls and kidnap them into some sort of breeding program holding her captive to help with the propagation of his dwindling species.

All of which was highly unlikely. She'd so go willingly.

Without another word to her, he took her small hand in his gigantic one and leaned down to examine her cut. His brow was furrowed a bit, and she swears she saw him inhale a deep breath. "The glass is quite deep." His voice seemed to be strained,

Sookie's heart skipped several times as his cool fingers brushed away the dirt on her palm. "I…I'm So…Sookie Stackhouse." The words spilled out of her like a child's marbles from a little hand.

His blue eyes caught her again and she noticed they had dilated a bit more. "I am Eric."

A strange name for an alien she thought briefly.

"If you will let me, I will help you."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Uh,….sure." He'd already made her forget the pain with just the sound of his voice. He could probably stitch her up with an industrial sewing machine and as long as he kept holding her hand she was positive she wouldn't feel a thing.

Eric gave her that panty dropping smirk of his once again, the phrase coming from Tara's cousin, Lafayette, and proceeded to do something she never expected him to do, even with being the sexy alien that he was.

He pulled the shard of glass out and licked her bleeding palm.

If anyone else on God's green earth had done this, she would have hauled back and hit him in the gut. No one had done something like licking her palm since she was nine and Jason had licked her arm on dare. When the initial shock factor wore off, Sookie had chased her older brother with a spiral bound notebook in hand intending to do as much damage as possible to the idiot, only to be stopped by Gran. She'd threatened if he ever did it again that she would tell Gran that he had seen Mrs. Fortenberry in just her under things through an open window late one evening and didn't look away for a long time. Needless to say, Jason hadn't licked her since.

Her mouth was too dry to voice her protest. His tongue was rough like her kitten, Tina's, and with each brush along her sensitive palm, she shuddered, not noticing Eric doing the same. Sookie closed her eyes and imagined that tongue lapping at other points of her anatomy, her tanned skin taking on a rosy hue at the thought.

A set of hands on her shoulders, jerking her backwards broke whatever spell she had been under. "What the Fuck do you think you're doing?" That voice was an upset Tara's.

"Uh…..I ...I don't know?"She sputtered out, suddenly realizing she had been alone by the empty bathrooms with a complete stranger in an unfamiliar city and amusement park and letting said man lick her. Where the hell had her sense of self preservation gone off to?

"Not you, Sook. Mr. Licker over here!" Tara pushed her back so that she and a fairly riled looking J.B. holding two giant stuffed pandas could stand between her and her handsome new friend. "Why the Fuck were you licking my girls hand like a cat licking a saucer of milk you pervert?"

"Tara, it's okay. He was just helping me with the cut on my hand." She held her palm up so her friend could see the deep cut. "It already feels better."

Tara looked at her hand and then at Sookie as if she had suddenly began speaking in Korean. "Sook, there ain't no cut on your hand. We need to call security on his ass!"

Blinking a few times, she looked at her hand and was amazed to see that there was not only no cut, but the blood that had been oozing out of it had disappeared as well. She gasped, "Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea!" She looked up at Eric again, her eyebrows about to reach her hairline, "How did you do that?"

Eric gave her a wink just before his gaze intensified. Sookie felt a strange tingling in the back of her mind as he spoke to her and her friends, "You will remember nothing of me or my actions when I leave you. You will continue with your evening and have a very good time."

While her friends just stared vacantly at him, Sookie wondered why he was saying that.

He leaned down and took her hand in his once again, bringing it up to her lips. She was much too stunned to protest when he kissed her knuckles. "Miss Stackhouse, it has been a great pleasure to meet you. I must thank you for the blood. It is the sweetest I have tasted in my long existence."

"You're welcome, Eric." Her Gran would be ashamed if she did not thank him for the compliment, weird as it was. "It was very nice meeting you, too."

Her beautiful new friend let go of her hand and took a step back, giving her another smirk and saucy wink. With that gesture he launched into the night sky.

"Wow." Sookie breathed, watching him go. "He was an alien."

"Alien?" Tara had woken from her stupor to look at her with concern again. "Are you sure you don't want me to get a nurse for you, Sookie?"

"But the cut on my hand, Eric healed it already." She showed her the hand again.

A worry line creased Tara's brow, "Eric? Who are you talking about?"

Sookie's eyes widened in shock,"The guy that was just here." Tara and J.B. looked at each other. "You know, tall, blonde, and sexy….. Licking my hand?"

"Okay, who the fuck spiked your pop?"

Sookie shook her head. "No one, Tar."

Tara didn't seem to believe her and began pulling her to the buses, "Uh huh. When I get my hands on whoever did this to you, I'm gonna make sure they walk funny for the rest of the school year."

With her friend pulling her along, Sookie did begin to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing. Why would such a gorgeous man stop to talk to her, let alone help her by licking a bleeding wound? Maybe everyone was right, maybe she was crazy. Not only could she hear peoples thoughts, now she was imagining flying alien hunks at amusement parks.

She so wanted to be home right now.

**The present day…**

Sookie took a seat at the booth that Bill had led her to and took a sip of her gin and tonic. The shields that she had built over the years to block peoples stray thoughts were holding up well in the Vampire bar, though an undercurrent of sex seemed to be thrumming around, much like the music being played.

She took a look at her escort for the evening, sipping a bottled blood; he looked uncomfortable amongst his own kind. If the trio she had met earlier at his house and the two she had met tonight were what they considered normal, then she could see why. Bill Compton was a good man. Physically, he was of average height and build and had a handsome rugged face. His dark hair and eyes contrasted with his pale almost glowing skin, adding to his mysterious nature. That and he had the charm and manners of a true southern gentleman made Sookie's stomach do flips when he said her name.

A tiny itch at the back of her mind though wondered why the man made her swoon. Though she didn't date because of her quirk, she never went for men like him. He was polite, true, but he was also stiff. She wasn't sure if he had a sense of humor. She liked guys that made her laugh, ones with a roguish charm, like Rhett Butler as played by Clark Gable, the gold standard of such men. Plus, he kept on mispronouncing her name. She wanted to ask him to say 'cookie' to see if it was just how he thought it was supposed to sound.

All the doubts she had flew out the nearest window whenever he looked at her.

Through the crowd of dancers and fangbangers, Sookie saw the woman Vampire that had carded her earlier step up to the stage and what looked to be a man sitting on a throne in shadows. The beautiful but deadly blonde leaned down and said something into his ear, and she was sure they both looked in her direction.

Bill said something, but she would never know what, because when she looked at the man on stage, she knew she had met him before. Setting her drink down and picking up her purse, she left the table and walked directly up to the stage, despite her escorts protest, with a smile on her face, stopping on the raised dais. She looked at the man sitting on the throne recognizing him as her mystery dream alien licker.

"Eric?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and alerts! Because of them, I have decided to continue this story. Once again, I'm not quite sure where this will go other than correcting some of the things that happened to Sookie once Bill entered her life that I believe Eric will handle better. Not because he is the sexy dangerous Vampire that he is, but because he is something that Bill is not; honest, even if sometimes brutally so.**

**On another note, a few of the reviewers have asked that I not use Anna Paquin as the physical description for my version of Sookie. All I can say is that this is a True Blood fanfic and I'm going to describe them as the actors that portray them (if not, Tara would have been Caucasian, Pam would look like a teenager, and Claudine would look like a supermodel). I don't have any problem with her playing the role. I've read the books and I know Sookie is described as a busty blue eyed blonde, and if I were writing an SVM fanfic, that's how I would describe her. Beyond that, I'm not going to say what she looks like in every chapter, so feel free to use your imagination otherwise.**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I only hope this story lives up to your expectations. **

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't believe it. He was real and he was a _Vampire_! The sexy blonde alien licker was sitting not a foot in front of her wearing a black tee shirt under his grey suit jacket with jeans and boots on. Besides the clothing, he looked exactly the same. "Tara and J.B. had me convinced you were a figment of my imagination!" she said excitedly.

For the first time in many a year, Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area Five of Louisiana, didn't know what to say. The second she had walked into his bar, he had remembered her. It had been a little over seven years since he had stopped on his way to meet with Godric, the Dallas Area Sheriff and his maker, to have a quick bite at the amusement park. It had been before the Great Revelation when a Vampire had to still hunt for his meals, something he didn't have the time for that evening.

When he stumbled upon the heavenly scent of the sweetest blood he had ever smelled since he last tasted a fairy, he couldn't believe his luck. To find it in the beautiful package that was Sookie Stackhouse had just made it all the sweeter. She was too young for him though, still a child, really. And though some of his kind enjoyed feeding from the young, he had never developed the taste for it, much like his maker.

She had looked at him as most women did, with a great deal of lust and a hint of wonder. It was easy to convince her to let him taste her. Eric knew she didn't know what he was, or what he was doing. Most humans chose to deny the fact that there was more to their world than just them to live in blissful ignorance. It was a good thing he could glamour her to forget.

Her taste was exquisite, even with the dirt mixed in. Eric would have licked it off of the bathroom floor if he had to. Shuddering from the flavor, he made sure not a drop was wasted and cleaned her hand thoroughly; keeping himself in check so he wouldn't sink his fangs into her soft flesh like he desperately wanted to.

The arrival of her friends was no great inconvenience to him, he had already drunk the little he needed and had cleaned and healed her wound. Catching their eyes he easily had them in his thrall, the big lummox holding the stuffed animals barely needed the glamour. With a few words, they would forget ever seeing him while the taste on his tongue would haunt him for years to come.

But here she was, wearing a dress wholly inappropriate in a bar like Fangtasia, virginal white with red flowers resembling splotches of blood, with so much tanned skin exposed she may as well have tattooed 'Come and get it!' across her throat. Pam had come to the stage and whispered "Dibs" in his ear mentioning that one of Sophie Anne's lackey's was here 'mainstreaming' with a breather that had to be smelled to be believed and that she was asking questions about two women. All of this was said in Swedish to keep the conversation between him and his Vampire child.

"Eric?" This time it was Pam who said his name, making him realize he had just been sitting there staring blankly at the girl that should not know his name. He looked up to see his progeny, her face a mask of boredom while their bond radiated concern. He sent his strength to her and looked back to his visitors.

"Wow, Bill! I guess you weren't the first Vampire I ever met." Sookie giggled. One of Pam's carefully sculpted brows raised up just a bit. Bill's face had gone stony. If Eric were to have guessed, he would say the younger Vampire looked constipated. But then again, that was his usual expression. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. You must have glamoured my friends into forgetting seeing you."

Eric leaned forward, intrigued now "And how would you know that?" He pressed his influence on her, willing her to tell him how she had remembered their meeting.

Feeling that weird buzzing=bubbling in the back of her mind that happened when a Vampire was trying to glamour her, she shook her head with a little frown. "Cause I can't be glamoured. Bill and a few of his….acquaintances have already tried. By the way, I don't appreciate anyone trying to make me do something against my will."

Both Pam and Bill tensed with her outburst, waiting for Eric's reaction. Bill had taken Sookie's hand in his own and gave it a cautionary squeeze. In turn, she shifted her frown to Bill. Pam wondered what her master would do after being scolded like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar in front of other Vampires. She hoped whatever happened he would let her have a little fun first. A feisty meal was always tasty.

Despite being confounded by her, he was also quite amused, enough so that he smirked and gestured to the seat beside him, "I apologize, Miss Stackhouse. Please, do not judge me too harshly for my transgression. I was merely curious. If you would please have a seat."

The frown slowly disappeared and a polite smile returned to Sookie's lips .Slipping her hand out of Bill's, she took the offered chair, perching on the edge, ankles crossed hands in her lap, like the lady her Gran raised. Eric sat back in his throne, still trying to figure her out; Pam leaned on its edge to watch this play out, noting with satisfaction that her maker never once offered Compton a seat.

Bill, who was still too stunned to move, finally spoke. "Sheriff," he said with a respectful nod.

Eric kept his eyes on Sookie. "Bill. What brings you here with such a lovely guest?"

The Civil War Veteran shifted in his loafers. "I have brought Sookie here to ask a few questions about two women that have been murdered in Bon Temps."

Sookie went into her purse and brought out the pictures of Dawn and Maudette, handing them to Eric. "Your bartender said they had both been here."

Eric looked at the pictures, remembering both, Dawn in particular, but hesitated in telling her how they were acquainted. He didn't want to scare Sookie off now that he had just found her. "They have both been here on a number of occasions. Do you believe a Vampire is involved?"

Sookie placed the photos back into her purse with a sigh, "No. Bill said that if a Vampire had killed them, they would have been drained. Both of them were strangled." With the worry for her brother's fate and finding Dawn dead in her bed on her mind, her shields slipped. It was then that she heard a cop among the crowd thinking of the sight in the bathroom and calling for backup. The image of a Vampire about to feed on a bleeding man Eric had kicked earlier paraded through her head. "We have to get out of here."

Eric leaned forward again and took one of her hands in his "I agree. Your place or mine?" A cheesy line that had Pam's eyes rolling in their sockets, but he knew he had to say it if only for the look Compton gave him.

In a flash, Bill had his fangs out and had made his way between the two. "Sookie is mine!" he growled.

Pam's own fangs snapped out and she hissed at the Vampire who dared threaten her maker, "Step. Back." She took a step forward and narrowed her eyes, "Don't think being one of Her special employee's means I will not turn you into a stain on the hardwood floor for threatening your Sheriff, Bill."

"Enough, Pamela," Eric's own gaze intensified, if that was possible. "If Compton wishes to meet his final death at my hands, he is more than welcome to do so."

Sookie, far from being frightened like her good sense told her she should be, just groaned. This was a pissing contest, just like the thousands she had seen from working at Merlotte's and being Jason's sister. She supposed that fangs took the place of wangs in the case of Vampires, even though she was sure any minute now they'd pull those out, too. Pam included.

But right now, they did not have the time, and she could do nothing for her brother sitting in a Shreveport jail. "Would ya'll just cut it out!" The south came out in her voice when she was upset. "We need to leave before the cops get here!" She said this just loud enough for every Vampire in the room to hear her.

Suddenly, the attention of said vampires was on her. If it weren't for the oblivious fangbangers, tourists, and the loud music, the sound of her gulp would have echoed off the walls.

Eric's blue eyes bore into her, "How do you know this?"

Her mouth drier than the Sahara at that point, she nodded at the uncomfortable looking man in the baseball cap standing by the bar, "He's a cop. He saw that Vampire, Taryn, in the bathroom about to bite that guy you kicked earlier. We don't have time for the third degree right now. Please, if you just get us out of here, I'll explain everything." She was desperate. Being in a bar full of people that looked at her like a slurpee was getting to be unnerving. Add the police to the mix and she was sure this would end in some sort of blood bath/media circus she wanted no part of.

Tara was right. She was a trouble magnet.

Eric took a moment to weigh his options, deciding to trust the girl. With a nod of his head the Vampires in the room cleared out. Grabbing hold of Sookie's arm, he pulled her out the back doors with Pam and Bill at his heels. Once in the night air, he could hear the sirens in the distance draw near.

Outside, Bill took Sookie's free arm and tugged her. "I will take Sookie home then."

Eric's grip only tightened. "She still owes me an explanation."

"Could somebody just drain the bloodbag so we can leave this alley?" Pam tapped her stiletto on the pavement. This was getting annoying. "I would like that to happen _before_ I get my mug shot in this dreadful outfit." Her lip curled when she touched the black fabric of her dress.

"Look, why don't the both of you stop treating me like Stretch Armstrong and lemme go!" Sookie jerked her arms out of their grasps. Huffing at the childish behavior of the men standing to either side of her she wanted to just go home and forget this entire night ever happened. But she couldn't do that. If Eric could help her brother, she would do anything she had to. "Now, why doesn't Eric drive me home so that I can fill him in on everything on the way?"

Eric gave a satisfied grin.

Bill growled again. "Sookie is mine!"

"Would you stop that? I am not yours!" Sookie planted her hands on her hips, standing in front of him defiantly.

Bill's face fell, pleading with her to listen. "Sookie, you don't know what you are saying. If you do not admit that you belong to me, Eric could claim you."

Sookie was done with the posturing. "Not now! The cops are on their way."

Eric put a hand on Sookie's back and guided her to his car. "Yes, Bill. Now is not the time." The Sheriff had the sudden urge to stick out his tongue, but merely left it with a smug smirk on his lips. "Pam, follow us."

Pam nodded and zipped away to another car just as Sookie buckled into Eric's Corvette. Out the windshield she saw Bill grit his teeth before growling and getting into his BMW. When Eric entered, the car engine roared to life and they sped off into the night.

Sookie clutched at the dashboard and the seat, not used to how fast and seemingly recklessly Vampires tended to drive. "Just head out to the highway towards Bon Temps."

"So Miss Stackhouse, explain how you knew about the police." Eric kept his eyes on the road.

Moment of truth time, Sookie sent up a prayer that this would go well. "Well, Eric, I'm a telepath."

The car swerved just a bit as he looked at her. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing like comets.

"But I can't read Vampires." she said quickly.

He filled his mind with some of the most disturbing images he could think of. Having a three way with a decapitated man and a woman with boils covering her skin on a floor covered in feces was what he came up with. Watching her for any reaction but getting none, he switched to him and her completely naked and writhing on silk sheets. Nothing changed in her scent to say she was aroused. It seems she was telling him the truth.

He turned his eyes back to the road. "And you had this ability when we first met?"

Sookie relaxed into her seat a little. "Yeah, I've had it all my life. It isn't as great as some people make it out to be. It's sorta like having dozens of radios and televisions on at the same time. The last few years I've managed to put up this…shielding to keep most of the unwanted thoughts out. But when I'm nervous or distracted, they tend to slip."

Something occurred to him, "Is that why you are with Bill? Because you cannot hear him?"

"I am not with Bill." He was pleased to hear how quickly she said this. "He's my neighbor and I asked him for his help to bring me out here to ask questions about Dawn and Maudette."

"But you are attracted to him?"

A blush, just the lightest flush of her cheeks was his answer. "Yeah," she scrunched her nose up as she thought of why but was unable to call to mind any specific reason. That seemed to happen a lot when Bill wasn't around. "Haven't the foggiest idea why."

"Because you have had his blood."

The sound of her jaw hitting the floor was surely heard for miles around, "Excuse me?"

Eric sniffed the air, "His blood is in you. I can smell it." He looked at her, still gaping at him. "Which puzzles me, seeing as how you are still untouched."

Magenta, the color of her face when he finished his sentence. Shrinking into her chair, she sighed, "Is it really that….plain to smell?"

He inhaled deeply again, a grin spreading over his face, "Oh yes it is. Pam called 'Dibs' on you the moment you walked in."

The half giggle, half snort that escaped Sookie had her slap her hand over her mouth. A trickle of laughter spilled between her fingers. "Could you tell her thank you, but I don't swing that way?"

"She will be very disappointed."

"She'll have to get over it." The exit to Bon Temps came; the car went down the ramp without slowing down. "You need to slow down. There might not be anyone out on the roads this late at night, but you could hit a stray dog. Plus, our streets aren't the greatest."

He slowed to an acceptable pace, looking in his rearview to see both Pam and Bill not far behind.

"Take a left at Hummingbird Road."

He took the left down the dark country road, avoiding a collie that trotted out from the woods. Sookie pointed out her drive and he turned in, gnashing his teeth together as his car bounced about on the uneven gravel. He may have been muttering Swedish curses before stopping in front of an old but well taken care of farm house.

"I should have warned you about the driveway. It's a little rough."

Eric watched Pam and Bill both pull in. "No, sex with Lucrecia Borge was a little rough. That was horrendous." Another giggle snort escaped Sookie's covered mouth, and he couldn't help chuckling with her. With the click of a button his doors unlocked. The minute they were, Bill had the door opened and was dragging Sookie out to inspect her for injuries.

"Are you all right, Sookie? Has he harmed you in any way?" He searched her for signs on her neck and arms.

Eric flashed out and once again grabbed her free arm. "Let her go, Compton." he said in a low growl.

Pam came up to them and shook her head. "Really? Are we back to this?"

This had to be the single weirdest night she had ever lived. Visiting a bar with a stupid name like Fangtasia where people crawled on their hands and knees for attention, being reuniting with someone she thought her headache addled brain had made up, running from the police, being pulled by two Vampires like a piece of salt water taffy, having the female of their bizarre quartet call 'dibs' on her. She hoped that this was as strange as things were going to get.

A blast rang out in the night sky, well over their heads. The foursome looked up onto the porch of the farm house to see a woman in her seventies in a tied off bathrobe and house slippers release the spent chamber of her shotgun before leveling the barrels at the two who still had Sookie in their grips.

"Mr. Compton? I do believe I asked you to take care of my grandbaby this evening while she was in your company. Treating her like a rag doll in a tug of war does not fall into that category!" she called out sternly. "Now, you and your fellow bully better let her be before I send the both of you off to Glory!"

Yep, Tara was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I am on some sort of high from all the reviews I have been getting! It makes me so happy that you are enjoying this! I don't really know what more to say other than thank you! Happy dance!**

**Last chapter I changed the rating to M because of the description of Eric's thoughts he sent to see if Sookie was reading him. I didn't think that was something a teen should read. On a similar topic I don't know if this story will contain anything citrusy, so to speak. I don't intend this Sookie to just run across a cemetery and jump in front of just anyone's fireplace too soon. And as far as Eric is concerned, there will be a few bumps in the road, but this is most assuredly an Eric/Sookie story, so the bumps won't be too big. **

**This chapter will have a lot of Bill in it. I couldn't help it. We have to find out why he is there, how he plans to correct the situation, etc. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! **

**Chapter 3**

Pam knew she should have been doing something. With an underling challenging her Sheriff, her _Master_, her _Maker_, and a bloodbag holding a weapon pointed at him, she knew she should be taking some sort of action. Something like taking the shot gun away from the breather on the porch, or better yet painting a target on Compton's forehead with her lipstick. However, she found herself frozen to the spot.

Being near Sookie was better than watching 'The Real Housewives of Orange County'.

"Gran!" Sookie cried out, "Don't shoot, please! There's been some sort of misunderstanding!"

"You're right there, honey. These men don't seem to understand that a lady is not something you pull apart to reassemble on a later date!"

Eric wisely took his hands away from her and held them out to his sides to show he meant no harm.

Bill took the opportunity to pull Sookie closer to him, ignoring her struggles to pull away. "Thank you kindly, Mrs. Stackhouse." He poured on his best southern charm for Adele until Pam could swear she saw molasses oozing out of his khakis. "I was just seeing Sookie home safely after our evening was interrupted-"

The rifle's sights remained steady on the pale man as Gran addressed him, her voice stern, "Mr. Compton, I may have given you the wrong impression when we met the other evening. I am not made of delicate lace nor cucumber sandwiches. I am a Hale and a Stackhouse woman, making me a steel magnolia and not a paper rose, and I will have you learn these facts if I have to beat it into your head with my fryin' pan. Now, take your hands off of my grandchild!"

Sookie was released immediately by an even paler Bill. Pam was officially in love.

The weapon was lowered but not put down. "Sookie, what are Mr. Compton and this lady and gentleman doing on our lawn at two in the mornin'?"

Running her hand through her hair she sighed, knowing most women didn't have this problem with attracting Vampires like wayward kittens, "It's a long story, Gran. The gist of it is we needed to leave Fangtasia in a hurry after Bill introduced me to a few of his…" She looked from Bill to Eric, with no idea how to describe the men's relationship. "…colleagues? There was trouble heading our way."

"I would say trouble found you."

The smirk that came to Eric's lips was automatic and he held his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. From the bond he shared with Pam, he could tell she was absolutely giddy, and a little turned on.

"I guess it did at that," she admitted.

Eric raised a hand, getting a sage nod from the woman to speak. "Mrs. Stackhouse. I am Eric Northman, the authority for the Vampires in this area of Louisiana. Your lovely granddaughter came to my establishment to ask about several murders in your town. My lieutenant," he waved a hand towards Pam, who nodded, "and I have come here to investigate."

The shotgun was set down to lean against the post. Adele held her robe shut against the cool air to walk down the steps towards them. With a warm smile on her face, she held her free hand out to Eric. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Northman."

Generally, like all Vampires, Eric did not shake the offered hand of any human. When the corner of his eye caught Sookie's hopeful look, he knew that refusing it would be a mistake, perhaps one that would be corrected with a head wound. His hand engulfed Adele's in a firm hand shake. "Mrs. Stackhouse."

The sight of the man in front of her caused Gran to blush like the little girl she hadn't been in ages. Eric brought to mind another very handsome man she had met a lifetime ago on a warm summer afternoon while hanging laundry in her back yard. She shook herself of those memories and squeezed his hand. "Please, call me Adele. Would you and your lieutenant like to come in for refreshments? We have a couple of those bottled bloods in the fridge."

Eric didn't miss the flush of the woman's cheeks when he held her hand. It seemed the Stackhouse women had the same tastes. The thought made him smirk. "Thank you, Adele. That is very gracious of you." He took her hand and put it into the crook of his arm to lead her inside.

"Mr. Compton?" Gran called back to him. "If you are through behaving like a jack ass, you may join us inside." She walked side by side with Eric.

The small creatures in the surrounding woods were silenced as the disarming sound of Pam's laughter drifted through the night air.

Bill sulked in his seat, toying with the half empty bottle of blood in his hand. This wasn't how this evening was supposed to be going at all. Sookie, who hadn't even taken the seat next to him instead finding a space on the arm of Gran's chair, was neither scared nor intimidated by Eric or Pam like she should have been. He had intended to take her to Fangtasia to reinforce the stereotype that Liam, Diane and Malcolm had so elegantly exhibited, causing the girl to see him in the best of lights. After he whisked her away, they would go to his home where he had set up the parlor for a romantic evening. There he would taste her once again and in the heat of their passion he would give her a little more of his blood to bind her to him further. Then he would decide what to tell his Queen, and where to go from there.

Now, to find out she had already known the Viking and his own possessive display on her grandmother's lawn further muddying her image of him, he would need to work hard to gain her trust back. Perhaps a show of deference to his Sheriff and a sincere apology to her and Adele will be what is needed to return to their good graces. If he knew how difficult this assignment would become, he would have never accepted it. His former home was too full of memories and ghosts, each night spent in it only reminded him of what Lorena had taken from him.

Watching her, still remembering the delicious taste of her after having those two drainers beat her near to death, he was at least grateful to Northman for one thing. His interference would give him time. Sophie Anne had warned him to keep her away from Eric; the trip to Fangtasia had been at Sookie's request and a moment of poor judgment on his part. He would need to do some damage control to placate his spoiled brat of a monarch and explain that he still had things under control so she would not send one of her palace thugs to acquire her new 'pet'. That may give him a few more months to decide, to make a few phone calls, send a few emails, make a few plans.

His attention turned back to the room as Sookie finished bringing Pam and Eric up to speed. "Jason didn't do this. He may be the biggest horn dog in the world, and his morals seem to get swept under the rug at his convenience, but he would never hurt someone, especially a woman."

"Have you read his thoughts?" Eric asked bluntly.

Sookie flushed, not used to her curse being so openly discussed so matter-of-factly by near strangers. "I don't like going into my friends and families heads without permission."

"Being innocent, as he claims, he didn't give you this permission?" Pam tilted her head as if this had been as obvious move on Sookie's part. "He could be hiding something from you. In most cases the family is often the last to know when a serial killer goes on a spree."

Sookie huffed at the woman, "He didn't do it." Gran put a hand on hers to calm her down. "Jason ain't like that."

Eric sent a look to Pam to quell the snarky retort he knew was to follow. She held her tongue like an obedient child should and let him have the next words. "Did you read the customers at Fangtasia?"

Sookie's eyes shifted away from him in embarrassment, remembering the x-rated thoughts running around the bar. It was worse than any night at Merlotte's, even when Hoyt tripped and bumped into Dawn who had an entire pitcher of beer in her hands. That was the night she realized that Jane Bodehouse was not that particular when she was drunk. "Yes, I did. All they had on their minds was sex, sex, and more sex. No one there was thinking of killing anyone."

He and Pam shared a glance between them that said 'if only she could read Vampire minds'.

"Is there anything you can do to help us, Mr. Northman?" Gran asked hopefully. "My family would truly appreciate any kind of assistance on the matter."

Eric took a sip of his blood and nodded to the woman. "I will begin to look into things." Even if Sookie or her Gran had not asked for his help, this affected his area and those who owed him fealty. Someone was taking out women who associated with Vampires, and this would cause the human authority to look to his kind as scapegoats, despite the fact that it was a human who killed them. He would have Nan and the AVL breathing down his neck if the media got wind of this and found out he did nothing, which brought something to mind.

He turned to their fifth wheel and asked, "Bill, why did you not report these deaths to me immediately?"

Only another Vampire could notice the slight twitch in Bill's jaw when he gave his well thought out answer. "I had only learned about the death of Sookie's coworker the previous night, when she asked me to escort her to Fangtasia to gather information on her brother's behalf. I was not aware of the other woman's demise until we had spoken about the possibility of the killer being a Vampire." Bill did his best to sound unassuming, like any good underling. "If we had not been headed your way, I would have visited you in another night to inform you of the murders while I registered in the area."

_Bullshit_. Both Eric and Pam thought the word at the same time while outwardly neither one reacted. The questions Eric had for Sophie Anne's favorite procurer would wait for later. "Understandable." He looked to Sookie, "It is late, and I wish to start looking into things."

She stood up, smoothing her dress of the few wrinkles sitting had caused. "Let me show walk you out."

Gran stood and offered her hand again, "Once again, I would like to thank you for coming all this way to help my grandson."

Eric took it with a smile, "Not a problem, Adele. I will contact Sookie as soon as I find any information that could be useful."

Pam came up next, and to Sookie's disbelief, the woman grinned at Gran before leaning in and whispering into her ear. Whatever was said caused her seventy eight year old grandmother to blush redder than a ripe strawberry before giggling like a school girl into her hand. She actually smacked the Vampire's arm lightly while saying, "If I were much younger and so inclined, that offer would have been very flattering, Pam. As far as learning to shoot a shotgun, I'm up to teaching you whenever you're ready."

To the entire group's surprise, Pam leaned forward again to press a soft kiss on Gran's cheek. "Adele, you are a wonderful host, and I look forward to seeing you again."

Bill held back a few paces and gave her a tight grin and nod. "I am truly sorry for how I behaved, Mrs. Stackhouse."

Gran waved it off with a smile, "Don't fret too hard over it, Bill. Sometimes tensions run high between young men when a woman is involved and in the heat of the moment, our sense leaves us. You were looking out for Sookie and got carried away; let's just leave it at that." Just then, coldness glinted in the woman's still smiling eyes, "But the next time a lady asks you to let go of her, you need to listen like your friend did and not assume I don't have silver in those shells."

He managed a small uncomfortable smile at her forgiveness and veiled threat, "Thank you for your understanding, Adele. It will not happen again. Sookie, may I have a moment of your time?"

Sookie looked conflicted for a moment, but then nodded. "All right, Bill."

Following the three outside to their respective cars she was a little surprised to see Pam had driven a sage green minivan, possibly the least vampirey vehicle she could ever imagine. "Is this your car, Pam?"

Hitting the button on the key fob in her hand, the woman nodded. "Did you expect me to be in a low riding sports car like Eric?"

When she was much smaller, Sookie and Jason had watched 'The Munsters' on TV after school sometimes. She remembered them favoring dragsters. With Bill owning his BMW and Eric having his corvette, she just thought all Vampires owned something fast or flashy. "Well…yeah."

Pam grimaced and shook her head at the red corvette, "But it has absolutely no trunk space. How would I do any decent amount of shopping in it?"

Sookie blinked at her practicality, never even thinking that it would be an issue. "Oh. Okay then."

"Plus, I can haul a good six bodies in the back and still have room for a guest or two." Pam smiled broadly, showing off her fangs in the moonlight, "Night Sookie. It was lovely meeting you and your Gran. I can't wait to see what trouble you bring to the bar next time."

Figuring it was best just to act like what she had said was a joke, Sookie gave her a little wave, and tried to imagine the reason the van had leather interiors was not because blood was harder to get out of fabric. "Night, Pam. Glad I could liven up your evening."

As she stepped into her van, Eric stopped her for a few words. "Se till att broder. Jag kommer att tala med polisen."(See to the brother. I will go to the police.)

With a nod, Pam left.

"You must fix this atrocious driveway soon Sookie if you intend to have me as a guest again."

Taunting him with a playful smile, she said "Really, Eric? All you would have to do is fly here and you could land on my porch, skipping the entire roller coaster experience."

That devilish smirk appeared on his lips again, "You remember everything of that night, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't remember a tall handsome stranger licking their palm then rocketing off into the night. " Sookie missed the look Bill sent Eric when he found out that the man had tasted her. It was akin to anger and panic, which to most would look like the yuppie had just eaten a tainted hamburger or found out the 'O.C.' had been cancelled. At least that's what Eric thought that constipated look could be about, if he didn't already suspect something. "Tara almost made J.B. carry me to the buses to sleep it off."

Going an entirely different direction in their conversation, Eric decided to poke the bear wearing the buttoned down shirt and glaring daggers at him. "You think I am handsome?" This was accompanied by a waggle of eyebrows and a lean against the car to let his jacket open up to show off the snug fit of his tee shirt over his chest and stomach.

It had the desired effect. Sookie blushed a little, unable to take her eyes off him, even letting out the smallest sigh at the sight. He could smell her lust in the air. Bill fumed.

"Stop it. You know very well how good you look." Mouth watering like Caroline Bellefleur's county fair prize winning cake, after finding out she managed to defy all logic and make it calorie free. Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, and George Clooney, all rolled into one. Lafayette would describe him as the devil in a Sunday hat, trouble incarnate.

Flirting still, he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, noting hoe she stared at his movements, "That I do. I will see you soon, Sookie." He pushed off the side of his car, opened the door, and slid into the seat in a single fluid motion, reminding her of a large cat. "Good evening, Sookie. Bill." He added the nod just for the younger Vampire's sake and let his car roar to life, carefully navigating it over the potholes in her driveway.

Bill hoped his undercarriage would get ruined. It would be his only victory in an evening full of disaster. On the porch, Gran was keeping busy by sweeping away the dust just to keep an eye on them, the rifle still leaning against the post. This would have to do. "Sookie, once again, I would like to apologize for my behavior." He looked intently into her eyes, pouring the influence he had with his blood in her veins over her. Even with that advantage, she only seemed mildly attracted to him. But he would take what he was given, and get more of his blood into her at another time.

It did cause her to finally smile. "It's all right, Bill. You got carried away, like Gran said."

He reached out to her and tucked a loose blonde lock of hair behind her ear, grinning when the brush of his fingers against her skin made her cheeks flush and her eyes turn down. In the air around them, he could smell her desire. "I could make it up to you by taking you out some evening. The night after your Gran's 'Descendants of the Glorious Dead' meeting, perhaps. We could head into Bosier and see a movie." Shreveport was the better place for a date, but after the way this night had gone, he would go out of his way to steer her clear of being anywhere near Sheriff Eric 'fucking' Northman.

Every time Bill looked at her like that, she couldn't turn away. Only the touch of his cool hand on her cheek seemed to break the spell, if only to pull her into another. Sookie wondered if this weird, flighty feeling she got when they were alone was what love felt like, if being drawn to him when their eyes met happened to other women or if it was only her. It was confusing to say the least.

From the porch, Gran cleared her throat to signal that she was done her task, and it was time for Bill's visit to end. It shook Sookie out of her thoughts, to look at him, giving him a nod. "That sounds like fun, Bill. We can meet up here just after sunset and head out."

"Then it is a date." Risking a glance over her shoulder to Gran, he took a step closer to her and kissed her gently on her lips, inhaling her sweet scent. "I will see you in a few days then. Good night, Sookie."

A shiver ran its way up her spine. "Good night, Bill." She waited and watched him get into his car and drive out past the property line. When he was gone, she made it back to the house. Tina, her grey cat, had decided to come out and wind her way around her legs nudging her with her head. "Didn't want to introduce yourself there, Tina?" Sookie asked while squatting down to scratch her furry head.

"I think she was just watching from the windows to take in the show." Gran was rinsing out the last of the empty True Blood bottles from their evening and setting them aside to dry.

"I didn't mean to make such a commotion, Gran."

A soft understanding chuckle and an arm over her shoulder put her at ease, "Don't you worry about that, honey. You did what you needed to get your brother and them poor girls some justice. It isn't your fault those two got to posturin' in front of a pretty girl. They're men, it's in their nature. You've seen it happen with your brother with one woman or another many a time."

Sookie shrugged it off and was about to wish her grandmother a good night when she remembered Pam whispering to her. "What did Pam say to you to make you blush so hard anyway?"

Color returned to the older woman's cheeks, as well as a knowing smile. She made her way to her bedroom door, "She asked me if I wanted to spend some time with her finding out why people become addicted to Vampire sex. Apparently, I'm something of a GMILF." Another chuckle filled the hall. "Close your mouth, Sookie dear. You'll catch a moth that way."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, and thank you for all the encouragement you've given me! It's so nice to know that so many people like this story! Yay!**

**I hope I am doing the characters justice in how they are being portrayed in this story. I know I may be tweaking it here and there to my liking, but if something seems too out of character, please feel free to tell me.**

**Also, I need some help with a decision about this story, and thought I'd leave it to you. I am putting a poll up on my profile to ask about Jessica. She's a favorite of mine (especially with how cute she and Hoyt are) and I would like to see her in the story. But who should 'turn' her, or should she be turned at all? I think besides taking Sookie to Fangtasia, Bill's sole redeeming factor is staking Longshadow and being forced to create Baby Vamp Jessica. I have a few options for you to choose from.**

**Thank you all for the responses!**

**Chapter 4**

Would it be crass to think that an entire bar full of people was capable of having PMS at the same time, Sookie wondered. Everyone today seemed to be snippy, customers and coworkers alike, and all their moods soured further when she was around. The initial argument had been her fault, in a way, but guessing who had been responsible for the moodiness in all the others was easy.

Sam Merlotte. Her boss and friend became pissy with her just because she told him that she had a date with Bill in a few nights. He'd grit his teeth, squared his jaw, and rubbed the back of his neck, all indicators that he was displeased with her answer. "Vampires cannot be trusted, chere," he'd said to her, "They'll end up draining you dry if you're not careful, even Bill."

As much as she had always felt close to her boss, Sookie had nearly thrown a ketchup bottle at him. "Sam, you can't judge an entire group of people just for the acts of one or two of them."

"But they ain't even people, Sookie." The way he was wiping down the bar, Sam was close to stripping away the shine. "And it's been more than one or two over the years. You should know what that Nan lady on the news puts a spin on every vamp related story out there so they turn out smelling like roses."

"So you're just going to lump them together into a group and call them killers?" Her eyes narrowed on him. "That ain't very Christian of you. You need to give them a chance."

"The only thing I have to do is stock True Blood in my coolers, and I hope most of them go bad. Giving them chances only ends up with someone dead." Sam slapped his overworked rag down onto the bar, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Sookie squared her shoulders stubbornly and looked him in the eye. "Well, you don't need to worry about my safety, Sam, seeing as how you are not my keeper!"

Sam had stomped off to his office after that and slammed the door loud enough for the entire bar to hear. Sookie had returned to waiting on her tables.

Things only snowballed from there. Their conversation led to him being moody with her fellow waitress, Arlene when she asked him to change her shift. The red head, seeing as it was Sookie's fault that Sam was growling (yes, actually growling) at her, had been short with Sookie's best friend, Tara, who had come in to take over the bar. Tara, who was keeping something major from her by continuously singing 'Copa Cabana' in her head to block even an attempt at telepathic intrusion, had yelled at her cousin Lafayette in the kitchen for supporting the drug habits of fools. The normally unflappable Lafayette had snapped at Terry for dropping an order of fries on the floor.

Poor Terry, well, the night had left him more frazzled than usual.

This all led to the general haze of grumpiness hanging around the room, with even the regulars being short tempered with them behaving like angry gators without a Nutria in sight and no one was giving her or Arlene any slack for being down a waitress.

She hated days like this. At least it was only an hour until she got off of work and she could forget this shift ever happened. Wiping down a table after a group left and only tipping her a dollar, her mind got to wandering, settling as it did of late on the subject of Bill.

Though he may have been pleased that she had him on her mind quite often, he would be disappointed to know why. After telling Sam about her date, she was questioning herself as to what made her agree to go out with Bill. The night before, she had been so sure she wanted to see him again, but now, with him not around….

It kept happening, when he was out of sight, he'd be out of mind. Were all relationships like this? She wanted to ask Tara about it, or Laf. Hell, she'd even take Arlene's none too sage advice on men at this point. But with the older woman being upset with her, and her dislike of vampires in general, it was best just to steer clear of that hot mess altogether.

He was the first man in a while who had shown her any interest. With the entire town of Bon Temps referring to her as 'Crazy Sookie' her dating pool was as shallow as a puddle on a hot sunny day. In fact she'd been out to Monroe and heard someone thinking it about her, so it was possible that the entire Renard Parish thought she was mental.

Was this why just the idea of Bill so exciting, because he noticed her? Was she being too trusting of him just because she couldn't hear what he thought? If he were anyone else, would she have taken his word at face value like she had?

True, he had saved her from being beaten to death by the Rattrays, but she had done the same for him the night before. That would make them even in the grand scheme of things. And she was sure she had only just survived because Bill had given her his blood, something he wanted her to take the first night they met. Hmmm…

Something Eric had said to her when he drove her home yesterday had nagged at her. He mentioned that she was attracted to Bill because she had ingested his blood. But that couldn't be right. Bill would have told her about it, right? He said it would give her heightened senses for a time and increase her libido and that he would be able to find her if she was in trouble, but he didn't mention anything more.

What Sookie needed were answers, and she knew exactly where to find them. After work, she planned to run home and change, and then make her way to Fangtasia to ask about what Eric had said. Her gut told her that the man would tell her the truth. Funny, how her gut never seemed to say that about Bill.

Black lace, black spandex, black PVC, black jeans, black lycra, with only the occasional hint of red; a sea of black clothing worn by the pathetic dregs of human society stood before her, all showing far too much skin then was necessary. If she only had an Uzi, she thought.

Pam hated door duty; carding humans, getting asked the most ridiculous questions by red necks sporting fake teeth, some of them getting close enough to touch her. The next breather that wanted her to show her fangs off would end up being turned into a new set of boots and a purse (and quite possibly a set of luggage by the size of a few of them) If they were not careful. Knowing her luck, it would only excite the gathered breathers further. Phones would come out, calls would be made, and pictures would be taken. And then Eric would be upset when the police would arrive for the second night in a row and they would have to glamour their way out of the situation and…

She would sigh if she still needed oxygen. More than anything, she wanted to go back to Bon Temps. Her visit to see Sookie's brother wasn't very fruitful in the search for the killer, but he did provide her with other interesting news. Plus, he was nice to look at. His scent, too, was sweeter than most, but not even in the same league as his sister's. Miss Stackhouse smelled like her last memories of a sunny day while walking near a sweet shop and a flower cart, a warm day being very rare in Victorian era London, just before Eric had rescued her from her life.

Eric could have Sookie, she wanted Adele. There was something about her that reminded Pam of other women she'd spent time with over the years, like Frida and Georgia and Marlena. There were so few women like that anymore. If time travel were possible, she would like to pay a visit to Adele in her prime, and try to convince her to at least do a little experimenting. If she looked anything like her granddaughter Pam would have sworn fealty to Sophie Anne fifty years earlier and set up camp in these dank swamps.

Maybe she and Eric could pay a visit to the Stackhouse home with the information they gathered? Adele could teach her how to shoot, a skill she always wanted to learn. Then her Master would also have time to seduce Sookie like he wanted to. It would figure he would have been the first person to taste her. He was a lucky son of a bitch, and Pam would admit Sookie was extraordinary. Not only did she have that incredible smell, she was telepathic, hot in a southern belle kind of way, sassy, naïve, a bit stubborn and oddly sweet, even to those who could rip out her throat at any moment.

It was unnerving the way she and her grandmother had just accepted them into their home, like they were hosting a tea. Then Eric had explained about how Bill and other vampires were 'quiet' for her.

Compton.

Normally she had no problem with a vampire moving into their area, yet another that would owe her Master fealty. Bill had no reason to be here, though. He'd been one of their Queen's favorites. Why in hell would he leave the plush life of court to come live in Bum Fuck, Louisiana with a want to reside in his old human home? There was something up with that. No vampire wanted to 'get back to his roots', as the humans say.

Plus, he seemed to think he was above others, even his area sheriff. She would break him of that belief.

A yellow turd rolled into Fangtasia's parking lot on balding tires, interrupting her musings. All the heads in line turned to see the new arrival, sizing up a potential rival. There were a great deal of smug satisfied looks coming from the those waiting, for none of them had cars remotely as decrepit as the one that sputtered to a halt.

It piqued the curiosity of the vampire on door duty. The sound that came out of the cracked window opening could only be one thing. Someone was strangling a cat to country music. Pam couldn't wait to see what stepped out of that.

When, to her surprise, Sookie emerged in a tasty pair of cut off denim shorts and a button down cotton shirt with tiny yellow flowers on it, she flashed to her side. A satisfied giggle escaped her when the telepath jumped with a squeak. "Sookie Stackhouse." Pam purred in a way of a greeting.

Sookie put a hand over her heart, now beating fast enough for it to inhabit a chipmunk, and blurted out, "Hoy Shit!" The hand over her heart then slapped over her mouth. Taking a deep breath after a moment, she let her hand fall, "Pam! Do you _want_ to give me a heart attack?" she snapped.

The vampire smirked, "I just wanted to hear your heart race when Eric isn't around." And now she was blushing like a little girl called out for having a crush. This was going to be too easy. She leaned down and took a peek inside of her car, wondering where the cat went. "How is your Gran?"

The last night's conversation replayed in her mind and the blush spread to her neck. Clearing her throat, Sookie did her best to not think of the vampire in the dominatrix gear in front of her propositioning the sweater wearing woman who raised her. "She's very well, Pam." She retrieved an envelope from her purse and handed it over, "She says thank you for the flowers. They were very lovely and made her day. She wanted me to make sure you got her thank you note."

Pam accepted the envelope with a fangy grin opening it to find a hand written note from the woman thanking her for her flowers. It was folded carefully and returned to the envelope. "I'm happy she liked them." She tucked the note into a pocket on her tight pants. "Abby says you should send a gift to a gracious host such as a nice bouquet of flowers, particularly when you were not expected."

Sookie blinked in surprise while Pam hooked an arm in hers and began leading her into Fangtasia under the murderous glares of the fangbangers still in line. "Abby? Like 'Dear Abby' Abby? The advice columnist?"

"Yes. I read her column daily."

A smile grew on Sookie's face, "That is so weird," she giggled as they wove their way inside through throng of bodies, "I would never imagine a vampire needing advice like that."

They made their way to a booth that had been kept empty. Pam nodded to Longshadow, who gave her a nod in return. "It is an advantage that many of my kind tend to overlook. Understanding human interaction makes you a better hunter."

That gave Sookie pause, the idea that the woman across from her used an advice column to help her with finding a meal. It reminded her where she was at that moment. "I know it sounds silly, but when I brought this place up to Bill, and he said the name of it was Fangtasia, for some reason it had me thinking it was like Disneyland. You know, a touristy place where you get to buy a souvenir and take a picture with one of ya'll with your fangs out. But it ain't even like that."

A gin and tonic was set down before Sookie. "Not in the least." Pam waved the waitress away. "Eric and I equate it more with one of those wild animal parks where you pack in your little humans and drive your car through. Where they tell you to keep your windows rolled up at all times so the lions don't end up eating you."

Sookie looked at a girl at the end of the bar who was stroking her bare neck at an obvious vampire and nodded, "Only some of the guests have decided to come through on mopeds, just hopin' to get bit."

That earned her a chuckle from Pam. "You are right there, Sookie." She let her take a long sip of her drink before continuing their conversation,"And what has brought you here tonight? Not that I mind the distraction at all."

"Besides wanting to hear what you found out about Dawn and Maudette, I was hoping to ask you or Eric some questions about vampires."

Pam's face dropped slightly. She had hoped that Sookie would be different from the other bloodbags they saw every day. This time she inhaled just to sigh and gave Sookie a bored look, "Yes, we sleep in the dirt, but only when we have to. I know when I need to find shelter; I can tell when the sun is rising. I keep a coffin around just in case. My fangs do not hurt me. They are like a snake-"

Sookie held up her hand, "Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged, "It's what you all want to know. I was just trying to go over the basics."

"I wasn't going to ask you those things, Pam." The woman's perfectly manicured eyebrow raised a bit. "My Gran would tan my backside for being so insensitive as to ask you things like that."

"But you are curious."

"Well, yeah. But I figure if I need to know, I will ask. And if you think it's important, you'll tell me. Plus, those are some of the dumbest questions I've heard. Do people really ask you that?"

The smile returned to Pam's face, "Yes they do. I think I like you, Sookie Stackhouse. You are different from the other breathers I have met."

Sookie smiled back, "Well, thank you, Pam. I think I like you, too."

Pam seemed to be momentarily distracted, her eyes going out of focus then back again. Regaining her momentary loss of composure, she stood up from her seat. "Eric is finished with his previous engagement. We can head to his office to speak with him."

Sookie took one more sip of her drink, only finishing half of it, and stood to follow Pam to the door in the back of the bar. Just before they reached the door, a woman looking dazed and righting her slutty (Sookie thought) outfit of skin tight lycra and netting stumbled out. She'd barely missed hitting the floor when another woman in an equally slutty outfit caught her. Drunken giggles ensued, "So how was he?" she slurred.

The first one shook her head, clearing it before giving her friend a cat that ate the canary grin, "Just like that girl, Dawn, bragged." Another drunken giggle fit spilled out of the pair.

Hearing the name Dawn made Sookie curious and she focused in on the girls head, trying to ignore what had just happened in the office, and instead focusing on who Dawn was. To her surprise, it was her friend Dawn whom she saw in the girl's memories, sitting on Eric's lap while he nibbled at her neck and lounged on his throne.

Pam noticed the atmosphere around Sookie change drastically as a frown darkened the humans face.

He knew her! He _knew_ her! He '_knew her_' knew her, too! In the biblical sense, as her Gran would say. She hated being lied to. Most of the time, she had the advantage of being able to know when someone lied to her, but not with vampires. Eric had been with Dawn and he didn't say anything! Had he been with Maudette, too? Why the Hell did he lie to her about it? What the Hell was he covering up? And why was she so upset about it?

Refusing to admit she was even just a smidgeon jealous of both Dawn and the drunk girl that had stumbled out of the door, she instead covered over that feeling with offense and indignation. "Why, that Bastard!" she exclaimed, "He lied to me!"

Pam, eager to find out what Sookie's outburst had meant, followed the telepath who stomped down the 'staff only' hallway. Standing before a door with a placard that read 'Eric Northman', Sookie gave it a withering glare and three firm raps, preparing herself to face him.

"Enter." came Eric's firm reply.

Looking at her new friend as she nearly vibrated with rage, Pam wished, more than anything at the moment, that she could still eat food.

From the way Sookie looked, this little conversation would require popcorn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HI! Thank you all for all the encouraging reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**The poll is now up on my profile page. Sorry about the mix up. I didn't see a button, and I feel like a moron. I am now leaning more towards one direction that a reviewer suggested, but I still might change my mind. So please vote.**

**I think that's about it…I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Eric was confronted with hurricane Sookie the moment the door to his office opened, nearly being blown off its hinges by her fury. He would admit he was baffled with her appearance at his office door, but wouldn't overlook the opportunity to shamelessly flirt with her now that she was here. Compton would be grinding his fangs down to nubs before the night ended.

Pam scooted past Sookie to take a seat on the leather sofa in his office, positioning herself so she could enjoy the full effect of her new friends blow up, for whatever reason.

Sookie, for her part, wasn't thinking at all, and later would look back on her actions and shake her head at her own stupidity. But at the moment, she was in a 'high dudgeon' as her Gran would say, and had very little idea what she was walking in on. "Who the hell do you think you are, lying to me?" she spat. "You knew Dawn!"

A cocked eyebrow rose at the woman shouting at Eric and he folded his arms over his chest, "I didn't lie to you, Miss Stackhouse. I said that both women had been to my establishment."

"But you knew Dawn! Intimately!" she did her best not to get flustered with the word that often made her cheeks pink, failing miserably.

"I did." He admitted with a smirk curling his lips, wanting to know what other words would make her blush, and how far that blush reached.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, hoping to concentrate her wrath with her gaze and melt that annoying smirk away. "Didn't you think information like that should have been shared between us?"

He gave a casual shrug, "Would you like for me to tell you every sexual conquest I've had in the last few months?"

"That could take a while."Pam piped in.

Giving the other vampire in the room a scathing glance for not helping the situation, she shook her head vehemently, "No! I don't need to know about every woman you decide to have a quickie with in your office, just Dawn and Maudette!"

Even with how cute her brows furrowing made her look, her ranting was beginning to irritate him, "Fine, Maudette, the pathetic looking one, never made it to my throne. Dawn, your coworker, was much more fortunate. She, I invited downstairs. I tied her up in chains and proceeded to fuck her until she had trouble standing. Is that what you needed to hear? Or would you like a list of positions?"

Sookie grit her teeth and took a step forward poking a finger into his solid chest. Pam drew in a breath. "Look, buddy, there isn't a need to start talkin' nasty! All I wanted was the truth from you because I want to know who killed her!"

His fangs snapped out and he growled at her, "Buddy? _Buddy_!" In a flash, she was pinned against the wall with a very angry vampire holding her in place like a blonde post-it. She may have gulped. "You come into my bar, into _my_ office, _shout_ at me, _poke_ me in the chest and then have the nerve to call me _Buddy_! Do you know who you are speaking too?"

"Yeah, I do! A pushy asshole!" Beyond the raise in her heart rate, Eric couldn't detect anything that said she was frightened, making her in his eyes either very brave or very stupid.

Pam suspected it was a little of both.

"And I am speaking to a rude little breather with a serious death wish!" he growled, leaning closer to her to make sure she could see how upset he was. "You are not the lady who visited Fangtasia last night! Your precious Gran would be ashamed of you!"

That caused her to pause. Gran would not be pleased in the least at how she was behaving towards Eric, barging into his office and yelling at him. But the lie, the omission, really, irked her. The trust she had in him was being tread on by his huge feet. Did he think her and Gran were incapable of handling the news like grownups? "Yeah, well, she wouldn't be too pleased with you for lying to us!"

Eric took an unnecessary breath, making sure to let her scent linger in his nose, trying to calm himself. "I did not lie, I just didn't know you needed these details. The truth is that I did feed from her, we did have sex. But the most memorable thing about her was her name." he said in a much quieter tone.

She frowned, "Maybe I didn't need to know everything. But you could have said you were with her and left it at that. I may not have a lot of personal experience with some things, but I am an adult."

It wasn't an apology from either side, but it seemed to work to calm them both down. He pulled away, letting his fangs tuck themselves back in, Sookie closed her eyes to unwind from her anger.

Pam made a clicking sound with her tongue and pouted, "Are you kidding me? Is it over already? I was hoping for you two to end up ripping each other's clothes off and ruining another one of Eric's desks." Huffing, she looked at her perfect manicure with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Sookie, Eric had sex with that woman who just stumbled out of the doors."

The Viking growled at her.

"Pam!" Sookie jumped as she said it. "This isn't helping!"

"Not you."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I don't really care that he just had sex with anyone. I don't care that he had sex with Dawn. I do care that anything that happened between them that may lead to her killer being caught is brought up." She looked at Eric who had stepped back further to lean on the corner of his desk. True, he was sexy with that bad boy image he seemed to have invented, but her crushing on him like a teenager was not going to be happening. She had enough problems with the dreams of Bill she had been having. "Did she say anything about seeing anybody else?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, which is why it was never mentioned. She had been in here a few times, but never left with anyone, she was far too interested in me." A smug grin appeared on his lips.

Even though his smugness bothered her, Sookie decided not to get into it again. "Which leads us back to square one."

"Not necessarily." He opened up the laptop sitting on his desk. "I went to your human police station and gathered evidence."

"How did you get Bud Dearborn to agree to that?"

"He didn't."

"He…." Her eyes narrowed again, "You glamoured him didn't you?"

Sookie wasn't surprised that the man had no shame in admitting it, shrugging as if to say 'what else did you expect me to do?' She merely sighed and went to stand by him at the desk to look at the screen where the coroner reports and other documents had been scanned, including pictures of both women where they had been found. Even her own interview was there. "We have all the information they collected. Both women were strangled, neither one was drained. Both women were promiscuous, Maudette liked to record her encounters on video tape. She enjoyed being choked while having sex."

Sookie grimaced, "Ewww."

"Your brother was the star of one of those tapes," Sookie groaned, of course he was, "but it clearly shows that the woman was alive at the end of it."

"Which is why they let him go," Sookie said."So it wasn't a vampire, but maybe it was someone Maudette had been with before, someone who might have gotten carried away?" A light bulb seemed to appear over her head when something occurred to her. She looked at the other two in the room hopefully, "Someone who might have another tape."

Eric's smirk returned, but Sookie didn't find it annoying this time. "A sound theory, but what about Dawn?"

Her brow furrowed in thought, "Maybe he liked it?" A shiver ran through her with just the thought of it. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it for a while." She sat heavily on the couch next to Pam.

"On a related topic, I went to see your brother while my Master was at the police station and learned something very interesting." Sookie nodded to her expectantly. "He had to be rushed to the hospital last night by your mutual friend, Tara, who was with him in his house. It seems he had overdosed on V and was suffering from one of the more embarrassing side effects."

"Jason was taking V!" Sookie yelled, her temper from earlier flaring with the idea that her stupid brother had taken drugs. "That Idiot!"

"Your friend said her cousin was the one who sold it to him."

"Oh my god! Lafayette is involved in this too?"

"That was the name the woman Tara gave me. We will be seeing to him later on this evening."

A sense of dread filled her, "My brother or Laf?" Neither option was a good one to Sookie.

"Lafayette. Your brother was dealt with last night." Pam said. "I glamoured him into not wanting to use V anymore. I just thought you should know that it was in his system."

Sookie was only mildly relieved, "And what will happen to Laf?" she was afraid of their answer.

"Do you want the truth?" Eric asked. She nodded. "We will bring him here to Fangtasia and lock him downstairs where we keep those that kill our kind. We will question him and find out who he drained and if he knows others."

"Will you kill him?"

"Eventually."

Oh God, no! Laf was going to die? No, no way, not if she could do anything about it. "You don't have to." She sat on the edge of the seat, pleading with Eric. "Lafayette would never hurt anyone. Not like this, not like a drainer."

Pam pursed her lips, "Sookie, does everyone you know get mistaken for murderers and wind up being falsely accused?"

She closed her eyes. "Okay, he...he may be selling V, but I would bet my bottom dollar that whoever he's getting the blood from gave it to him willingly and is perfectly alive." She just repeated what she said in her head. "Sort of."

"Sookie, this is a matter of grave importance. The blood is sacred and is forbidden to be used as a commodity." Eric knew this might not go down well, what with her being the man's friend, but he was the area sheriff and the dealing of V had dire consequences.

"What if …what if I worked for you, using my…"she gestured to her head loosely. "...thing when you need me, in exchange for not hurting him?"

"You would be willing to be my telepath?"

Sookie took a deep breath, nodding. "I could come in on my nights off and work around my schedule at Merlotte's. I could maybe read the crowd for police stings, or underage people that slip through…" she tried to think of how her little quirk could be useful in the bar and how she had used it to her advantage in the past. "I don't know, things like that."

Eric and Pam shared another look, before he spoke. "Seeing as he is a friend of yours, Sookie, his life will be spared." She sighed with relief, slumping into her seat. "We will visit him and find out who he has been getting this blood from. I also wish to discourage this behavior, and will have to scare him to never do it again."

"Thank you so much, Eric." She had the urge to run up to him and give him a bone crushing hug, but quelled that idea, deciding that a smile would do for now.

"Do not mention it." He saw she was about to say something, but stopped her with a serious look, "To anyone. If any vampire learns that I have gone easy on a human after finding out he has sold our blood, my life as well as Pam's will be forfeit."

"I get it." Sookie nodded soberly. "Thank you." She said.

"We will work out a service agreement after I speak to my lawyer. I will send over papers for you to sign before your first day."

Something occurred to her and she held up a hand "I know I'm pushing things here, but could I ask you a favor? When I catch someone doing something illegal, would you promise to turn them over to the police? I don't think I could do this in good conscious if I knew that the ones I pointed out would get hurt or even…die."

Eric gave her proposal a good minutes thought. Except for the users and drainers, he had no problem letting the authorities, human or otherwise, deal with troublemakers. Users could be glamoured, but not drainers. "This will not include drainers." He said flatly.

She was about to protest when Pam spoke again. "Sookie, what they do is murder, plain and simple. Even if others do not see us as alive, we do deserve to be treated like any other species. Drainers take us down when we are weak, and often leave us chained up in silver to meet the sun, if we are not simply staked or beheaded. Human courts, besides a few cases that have been shown in the media, let drainers go with a year or two in jail or a fine if the police arrest them at all."

Mulling the words over, she thought of the Rattrays and how they were only concerned for their high and could care less that they were killing Bill. She nodded. "All right, I suppose that's fair."

"Good." Eric said with a firm nod. "I will need your schedule each week so that we can find the best times to have you here. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

This was the moment she had been dreading for a while. "What you said last night in your car, about the blood, was it true?"

Remembering the conversation, Eric nodded, "Ingesting vampire blood will make you attracted to the one you drank from. He or she may be able to influence your emotions, depending on the quantity you took. You may experience rather vivid dreams." He watched her skin pale and knew that it had already happened. "Sookie, how did you come to have Compton's blood in you?"

"I… He…" she stammered, swallowing back her bile, "the evening Bill first came into the bar, the Rattrays tried to drain him." She swallowed again, not seeing the look Maker and Child shared. "I heard them thinking about doing it and was going to warn him but they already had him pinned down with silver chains outside, not big ones, necklace types. They were all over him so he couldn't do nothin'. I helped him by running them off."

Sookie paused a moment remembering the next night, suddenly wishing for a stiff drink. "I spoke to Bill the next evening. Gran wanted me to ask him about speaking at her DGD meeting." At their confused look, she elaborated, "'Descendents of the Glorious Dead', it's a historical group that likes to talk about the American Civil War. " They nodded. "Anyway, she wanted to know if he was alive at the time and if he was willing to speak about his experiences, so I arranged to meet him after work. He was late, and the Rattrays jumped me in the parking lot. I got beat up pretty badly, I think I might have blacked out once or twice, but Bill came. He took care of the Rats then took me near the water and fed me his blood." The last sentence was finished quietly, as if she wasn't willing to believe it herself. "I don't know how much I drank."

"Do you remember if he tasted you?" Eric asked.

She nodded, still dazed. "When I woke up, he was licking my head." She looked up at him. "Do you think he's been controlling me? To make me like him?"

"He is attempting to at least. That would be my guess." Eric hated how lost she looked when he said it.

"Why would he do that? I'm nothin' special." she asked, hating how small her voice sounded.

Pam snorted, "Says the telepath who can't be glamoured."

"Add to that your taste, and Bill would be a very lucky man, if he simply stumbled across you."

"You don't think he did?" It wasn't exactly a question.

"Before Bill came to live in this area, he worked for a woman named Sophie Anne Leclerq. She holds the position of Vampire Queen of Louisiana." Pam said.

If it weren't for the circumstances, Sookie would have found that statement hilarious. "Should I even ask what he did for her?"

"He was charged with procuring humans for the Queen, ones with special skills." All the air left Sookie's lungs in a rush, "Like a telepath." She stated plainly.

"Like a telepath." Eric repeated.

The only word that would leave her lips was, "Oh."

The silence in the office was almost deafening compared to Sookie's earlier antics. From what Pam had been observing from the other woman's behavior, she had expected Sookie to be screaming bloody murder by now, a volcanic eruption of curses and death threats spewing forth from her mouth. Not sitting calmly, looking at her hands in her lap.

Feeling like either sulking or grabbing a softball bat to hit everything in her sights, Sookie instead shook her head. Gran had raised her better than that. She was not a sulker, and she would not damage Eric's business just because he had been the delivery man for her bad news. She was a Stackhouse, dammit! Inhaling through her nose deeply, she shook away the sadness that was clutching at her and plastered on a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, I'm glad I heard that before I could go out on our date." She stood up, feeling edgy and angry, but not wanting Eric or Pam see her like she felt. "I should be heading home. Gran will be worried about me."

Eric held the door for her and he and Pam escorted her to her car, ignoring the fangbangers that vied for their attentions. Seeing the car she was headed for, he made a face. "Sookie? Please tell me you own the silver Mercedes Benz behind that sunshine yellow piece of crap, that way I can have it towed from our lot for blocking your way."

She looked at her beat up Honda, planted her hands on her hips and scowled. How dare he insult her car! "It's not a piece of crap! It just passed inspection a month ago. With flying colors, I might add"

He grinned, managing to lighten her mood and raise her ire in just a simple remark. Such a temperamental little telepath Sookie was, and so lovely when that temper flared. Oh, yes, this would work out very well.

"How could it pass inspection when the engine sounds like a cat in the throes of death?" Pam asked, looking into the windows again for said cat. "You should have heard it, Eric. It was like the noise was going along to country music."

"Oh, God." Sookie slapped a hand over her reddening face to the amusement of the vampires with her. "That wasn't the engine, Pam. That was me. I like to sing along with my radio, and forget how loud I can get, what with living out in the sticks and all…are you laughing at me?" She narrowed her eyes on Eric and scowled again. "You are!"

He tried his best to school his features, but the shudders his body made gave him away. Beside him Pam held a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "This is very bad for our image, Sookie. Vampires aren't supposed to giggle."

"Then stop!" Her own face had begun to crack into a smile. To the disbelief of those still in line to get into the bar, Sookie slugged Eric in the arm, only for him to hiss out another laugh. "Quit it, you jack ass!"

Managing to finally stop shaking he held up his hands, "I am sorry, Sookie. Your car is a fine piece of machinery and I will owe its state to the condition of your ill graveled drive."

"Wow. You managed to compliment and insult me all in one sentence. You sure are a charmer." She got into her car and closed her door, rolling down her window. "Ya'll might want to close your ears. Arlene gave me a tape of Taylor Swift's new album and I'm still learning the words." The car started immediately.

Pam leaned down with a smile, "Until next time, Sookie. Give your Gran a kiss for me, will you?"

Sookie blushed again and pulled away, watching Pam wave to her as she drove.

Eric and Pam watched as Sookie drove off. "This has been an interesting night, Pam."

"Indeed it has, Master."

"I have secured the services of a telepath,"

"A tasty one." Pam smirked.

"We have also learned that Bill has lied to us, and that our beloved Queen has been poaching in my area."

"And that Sookie gets embarrassed and angry with just the slightest provocation. She is going to be fun."

Sookie arrived at her house almost an hour later. Gran was napping in her easy chair with a mystery novel open in her lap and Tina at her feet. The moment her granddaughter walked in, she woke, looking at the clock. "You were out late. Did you give Pam my note?"

Nodding, she sat on the small sofa next to the chair. "Yes, mam, she was very happy with it."

"I'm glad. Now what did you all learn?"

Sookie told her everything that happened that night, even leaving in her rude outbursts, but skipping over the part about Jason and Laf. With Pam glamouring it out of her brother's system, and them dealing with Lafayette, she figured it would be best if she remain in the dark about those details. This made her feel bad about how she reacted to Eric's lie, when she was doing the exact same thing to her Gran, even if it was for different reasons.

Having to explain to her grandmother that Maudette had a sex tape with Jason starring in it was mortifying. But Gran, being the woman she was, simply listened in and thought of it objectively, agreeing with Sookie about another tape.

When she got to the part about Bill, Sookie had begun fidgeting in her seat. She felt Gran watching her while she told her what had happened with the Rattrays, how she was beaten, and that she took his blood. Her voice cracked only once when she explained what Pam and Eric had told her about Bill's previous job and what effects the blood had.

In the silence that followed, Gran took Sookie's hand in her own and patted it. "Why in heavens name did you hide the fact that you almost died from me Sookie?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't want you to be worried. I'm really sorry, Gran."

Setting the book on the table, Gran stood and took a seat next to Sookie and pulled her into a hug. The hug was the one thing she needed that night. "You know I count on you to be more sensible than your brother. If anything happens like this ever again, I want you to tell me immediately." Gran scolded mildly.

Sookie sniffed back a tear she refused to let fall. "I promise I will, Gran."

A warm kiss was pressed to Sookie's cheek, making her feel like the most loved person in the world, and not a dupe a man was meant to 'procure' like a lamp for some woman she had never met. Gran's kisses and hugs were magic in that way.

"Eric said he's going to speak to a friend in Sophie Anne's court to confirm things, he wants us to stay away from Bill in the meantime." Sookie said. "Do you want me to do it?'

Gran shook her head and stood up, going to the front door. She opened it up to look out into the dark woods around the property, holding her bathrobe closed against the chill. "William Compton. I rescind your invitation to my home." With that, she quietly closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than I expected to post. My computer and I are having issues. **

**I thank everyone who is voting on my poll, and will keep it up for a few more days. And to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story, thank you so very much! You have made my year!**

**Chapter 6**

The next evening, Eric sat on his throne at Fangtasia. It was Pam's night off, so he had to suffer through enthralling the vermin on his own. Distracting himself with his cell phone, he paid little attention to the woman gyrating on the pole in front of him, whipping her blonde hair around, and doing her best to try to seduce him. She only served to remind him he had Sookie's paperwork ready to send off to her. He was eager for her to start working for him.

The telepath was different from any other human he had ever met. In fact, he wasn't completely sure Sookie was entirely human. Her blood, her scent, was closer to Fae than anything else he'd had the pleasure of tasting. Would Adele know anything about this? She was a canny woman, far more accepting of vampire than the typical elder he had ever chanced in meeting over the years. Could this be because she already knew there was more to this world than just what her people had knowledge of?

The idea made him decide to visit the Stackhouse home again in the near future after the business of the killer was taken care of. If the Queen knew that Sookie was a telepath, there was a chance she would also have an idea about her heritage. Sophie Anne's never ending greed could jeopardize the lives of all the vampires in the state if Sookie were at all connected to an important house. He would need to find out the details if he were going to protect the girl.

It surprised him when he heard himself thinking of protecting Sookie. As valuable an asset as he thought she might be, he hadn't had the instinct to protect anyone besides Pam in…He'd have to think about that. Not since his human days had he thought of putting the life of another before his own. And though he would defend all the vampires that would show him fealty as sheriff, with the exception of Compton, only Pam and Godric could count on him meeting the sun for them.

He wasn't sure he liked this feeling, of wanting to care for this woman and her family. He'd broken several laws by letting Jason and Lafayette pretty much walk away from their crimes. Jason had only used V for a short amount of time. That could be excused. Mr. Reynolds, however, was a dealer. But much as Sookie had promised, they found his source, alive and well.

Eddie, a sad sack of a vampire, whose only redeeming quality had been that he was not Bill, willingly gave vials of blood to Lafayette simply for his company in bed. He was young, but he was not so young that he didn't know the laws he broke. Because of the sensitivity of the situation, Eddie was given twenty four hours to leave the state, and ordered never to speak of the act again. Normally, the selling of blood would result in the true death. He was only spared because if he had been ended, his maker would need to know why. An investigation would start and the Magister would be brought in. It was a headache and a shitload of paperwork, as Pam would say.

Lafayette had been scared enough to almost piss his metallic gold pants. All he had to do was stand there with his best menacing stare while Pam did the talking, whispering into the man's ear of the sweetest tortures awaiting him if they were ever made to stop at his home again. He smiled just thinking of how proud she made him feel when she was being a cold hearted bitch. Eric was certain that the man would never sell another drop of vampire blood ever again, let alone step outside of his house without a pound of silver jewelry on him.

The smile on his face let the girl dancing for him think it was meant for her. Full of confidence and grinning herself, she sauntered up to him and was about to climb into his lap when a delicate looking hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Settle down sweet cheeks." Pam's blue eyes looked the girl over, stopping at a few strategic spots. "The Master doesn't need to be entertained. Go speak to Longshadow at the bar. He's been eyeing you all night."

The girl looked at the bartender, who let his fangs run out and gave her a nod, before cutting through the crowd to get to the bar.

Eric looked at his child with a smirk. "What are you wearing, Pamela?"

Striking a few poses first, she took her place at his side. "Just something I picked up at Saks. Do you like it?"

He eyed the pastel outfit and shook his head. "You look like you are heading for dinner out with a girlfriend."

Pam leered around, "Nothing has caught my eye yet, but the night is young."

"And here I thought you had fallen hard for a woman in Bon Temps."

Eric felt the lust for Sookie's Gran radiate from her. "She is something special, isn't she Eric?" Pam sighed. "She smells wonderful, too. But that could be all the hugs she shares with Sookie." An inquisitive brow rose. "She isn't human, is she Eric? Sookie, I mean."

"You are right, Pam. I have my suspicions on what she could be, but I think Adele would have a good inkling of why that is."

Pam's eyes bugged just a bit, thinking of the woman cavorting in her younger days with another species. It made her opinion of Gran inch up even further. "Where is a time machine when you need it?" she mumbled to herself.

Having no idea what she meant, Eric gave her a strange look and was about to ask her why she would need one when Ginger, a glamoured-once-too-often waitress, made her way to the throne. She bowed deeply.

Pam rolled her eyes at the bobble headed pincushion as Eric nodded. "Speak."

Holding up the clubs phone to him she did her practiced best to sound like the willing servant she was. "I have a woman on the line that wishes to speak with you, Master. She says her name is Sookie-"

Before the last name was said, the phone was at his ear, and a startled Ginger was backing away. "Sookie Stackhouse. I was just thinking of you."

"Hey, Eric." He immediately knew something was off by the sound of her voice. There was a tremor there she was trying to hide from him. "Do you think either you or Pam could maybe stop by and help me out with a little situation?"

Pam, who could easily hear the conversation, gave him a concerned look. "And what has my troublemaker gotten herself into this evening?"

"Oh, I was at my Gran's DGD meeting tonight and I had to come, cause it's a big event in town, what with an actual Civil War Vet speakin' and all, and everyone's showed up, even a few you'd never think would come by. Plus, I had to help Gran, because we made cookies for tonight and I couldn't see her carryin' the trays by herself, even though Jason would most likely help her, but he can be so thoughtless at times, that maybe Maxine would make Hoyt help her out and-"

"Sookie, stop, you're rambling."

He heard her take a deep breath, "Yeah I know, I do that when I stress out. Sorry."

"What has you stressed?"

"Bill. He wants to speak with me tonight after the meetin'. I told him I would after I got home, but to wait half an hour so I can freshen up, figuring if I called you now, one of you would have time to drive over here. He's been nothin' but a gentleman all night but I don't know how he'll take me not wantin' to see him no more. I know he's strong 'cause of what he did with the Rats and I don't mean to call you out for this, seeing as how I seem to be relying on you a lot these days, but Gran said this isn't one of those times I should let my pride get in the way and to ask you for help."

He could almost see her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "We will be there."

A relieved sigh came over the line. "Thank you so much, Eric. I really didn't know who else to ask about this. Our sheriff is close to retirement, and the next best thing is Andy, and I don't think Bill would need to worry too much about him…I'm doing it again." Another sigh.

"Just go home, Sookie. Pam and I will be there in less than an hour." He hung up without waiting for her to acknowledge him. "No need to hide the smile, Pamela. I know this has brightened your evening immensely."

She giggled, a few nearby fangbangers backed away cautiously, knowing that her good mood meant something violent was about to happen. "Do you notice how her accent seems to thicken when she's worried? It's adorable." Following dutifully as Eric left for the employee entrance she grabbed her designer purse from the office, hoping the night would not end without a good fight.

Sookie held the door open for Gran as they entered the farmhouse, letting her turn on the house lights while she held onto the empty cookie sheets. The drive home had done a bit of good at calming her nerves. "Do you want me to start a kettle going, Gran?"

"Oh, yes, would you? I'm going to stop in the ladies room to freshen up before I take my perch. Maxine is tryin' to set up her boy with that nice girl teachin' Sunday school. Hopefully I can talk some sense into her before our company arrives."

Sookie giggled remembering Maxine fussing with Hoyt's hair, collar, and the skin on his cheeks. It was honestly a wonder he still lived with her. "Poor Hoyt, no wonder he looked so uncomfortable. I'll pull out some True Bloods for when Eric and Pam get here." Reaching into the fridge, she saw one remaining bottle and wondered what to do, chewing on her lower lip, "Should I set one out for Bill, too?"

Putting her purse down on her chair, Gran's face fell a little, thinking of what the man had done to her granddaughter and what further plans he may have in mind. "I don't think so. I know I am usually a stickler for being a good hostess, but I believe Mr. Compton has worn out his welcome."

Sookie nodded with a tired sigh, "I know. This night has me out of sorts. I'm just glad Eric and Pam agreed to come over this evening to speak to him with me." Gran went off to the bathroom while Sookie turned the other way and went to the kitchen. The trays were set down by the sink, and she hummed off key as she picked up the old kettle from the stove and began filling it from the tap.

Bill was still affecting her and she wanted it to stop. Having daydreams of a man that might have purposely had you beaten was the last thing she ever needed. Hopefully with Eric and Pam's help it would come to an end. Still tense from her very brief talk with her neighbor, she stretched her neck, rolling her head on her shoulders, letting her shields drop.

Gran's mind was a warm spot not far away, thinking of how silly her friend was being, and wishing Sookie could find a nice boy like Hoyt to settle down with.

Hoyt was a nice guy, and she wished they were attracted to each other. It would solve so many problems. Maxine would finally have her boy settled, even if it was with 'crazy Sookie'. And Gran wouldn't have to worry about her being alone. But being Jason's best friend, Hoyt saw her more as a sister than anything, and Sookie thought of him as Jason's brother.

As her mind relaxed with idle thoughts, she touched on something dark and snarled nearby. Focusing on it, she was surprised to see herself in the approaching mind, wearing outfits she had only ever seen in racy videos on TV, hanging off Bill like a fang banger letting him drink from her neck.

_Filthy whore_, the brain hissed, _Vamp lover_ _ain't fit to be around decent folks, spreading them legs for monsters. _

Dawn and Maudette's last moments played out in the mind nearby, as well as another woman's wearing a waitress uniform with a tag that read 'Cindy' in an odd pie shape. Sookie had just enough time to gasp a breath before grabbing the kettle she'd just been filling and swinging it hard at the man that crept up behind her.

With a blunt 'Clang' the metal connected solidly with a head covered by a hood. Sookie turned and reached for the next available weapon at hand, which happened to be Gran's iron skillet, and held it at the ready to deliver another blow.

"Fuckin' Bitch!" the man groaned. Sookie paled when she realized who was sprawled out on her kitchen floor, clutching his bleeding head.

"Rene?" she asked, still not believing that her friend Arlene's boyfriend, her brothers coworker and buddy, had killed Dawn, Maudette and possibly another girl if his thoughts could be believed, and was here to do the very same to her.

"Stupid fang banging _Whore_!" he groaned again and tried to get up.

Before he could, Sookie jumped and hit him with the pan, knocking him out cold.

When Gran rushed in to see what the commotion was, she found Rene Lenier on the floor of her kitchen, bleeding from a head wound. A leather belt was clutched tightly in his gloved hands, her tea kettle sat on its side nearby, caved in on its side and spilling its contents on the linoleum. Sookie was still holding her frying pan like a softball bat, shaking in her shoes.

A calming hand was put on the younger woman's arm. She jerked, dropping the pan almost on her own feet, still not able to take her eyes off her attacker, and jumped a step back. "It was him, Gran! Rene! He was the one that…that killed them. He came here to kill me!"

"Calm down, honey. He doesn't look like he'll be getting up any time soon."Gran grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed the police. "Hello, Kevin? This is Adele Stackhouse. We need Bud or Andy to come over. Rene Lenier is layin' unconscious on my kitchen floor." A frown creased her brow and she looked at nothing in particular. "Why, yes, I do know how he got there. Sookie hit him in the head with my fryin' pan. Now you put down them donuts and call Bud down here before I skip the sheriff's department altogether and just ask Mike Spencer to haul his behind away…Thank you then, Kevin. I'll put some coffee on." Hanging up, she shook her head, "I don't know how that boy got to be a deputy."

"Sookie!" A near shout of her name startled her and Gran both. Bill was at the back door near the kitchen. It was pushed open but he could not step inside."Why can I no longer enter your home?"

He looked upset at being stuck outside and tried to push against the invisible barrier that held him back with a low growl. It was too bad for him that that was where she would leave him. "Why are you here, Bill? I asked you to meet me later."

"I felt your distress and rushed right over. Invite me in."

She looked at him and shook her head slowly, not liking in the least that he had known what she had felt. "The police are on their way over, Bill. You can wait out on the porch."

The statement seemed to physically jolt him and an angry scowl flitted across his face, quickly replaced by the concern again. "Sookie, I am only worried for your safety. Please, invite me inside." When she remained silent, he turned his gaze to Gran, "Mrs. Stackhouse?"

Gran had begun to fill her percolator with water and set the can of coffee down to give the man a stern look. "Mr. Compton, You will wait on the porch. Sheriff Dearborn is already on his way."

Bill's eyes turned colder and he held Gran's gaze. "Invite me in, Adele." he said, pushing his influence on her.

Gran's eyes went glassy and she opened her mouth, managing to get his first name out when a livid Sookie slapped a hand over her mouth, "How dare you try to glamour my grandmother, Bill Compton?"

Pouring on as much charm and influence as he could, Bill grinned and spoke to her as if she were a child in need of an adult's assistance. "Just invite me in, Sookie. I will take care of everything. Your local sheriff is not up to handling a murder investigation."

"Then it is a good thing she called me before hand." Eric stepped onto the porch, wearing his usual dark jeans and snug black tee shirt, his boots sounding heavy on the wooden floor. He took a casual stand next to Bill, making sure to look down at him.

Pam appeared and to Sookie's surprise she was dressed in a soft pink cashmere sweater with mother of pearl buttons and a pair of ivory pants. The sunglasses perched carefully on her hair, much like the minivan she drove the other day, took away from the overall scary vibe she gave off. She looked like she should be selling ladies cosmetics in an upscale department store. That is until she wrapped a hand around Bill's throat and slammed him against the outside wall, baring her fangs, seething with anger as she hissed, "Glamouring Adele? You have just made my night, Compton. I always wanted to know how long it takes a pair of testicles to grow back."

Shoving her off Bill's own fangs came out and he growled back, trying to sound intimidating. "This is none of your concern!"

"That's where you are wrong, Billy boy." Eric's fangs ran out, his growl low and rumbling like a tiger, meeting the smaller man's glare with his much more menacing one, the volume of his voice remaining steady. "Go back to your dilapidated home and wait for me. Consider this a direct order from your sheriff."

Sookie briefly wondered if it were wrong to be turned on by that growl.

An impotent lip curl later and Bill's fangs slipped back. He gave Sookie and her Gran a cold look again before zipping away across the cemetery.

"Thank you." Sookie said, waving them both inside. Beside her, Gran was shaking the haze away. "Please, come in. We never rescinded your invitations."

"I'm glad you did for Bill."Pam walked in, stepping over the body on the floor, and glancing at the pan. "I see you were serious when you said you would beat sense into someone with your frying pan."

Gran was given a light peck on her cheek. "Oh, no. This was all Sookie's handiwork."

Pam gave Sookie a fangy grin. "Well done. But if you had hit him a few more times, he would be dead."

Sookie gave a crazy, anxious giggle "I really didn't think to kill him Pam."

The vampire in pink merely shrugged. "Next time then."

Eric leaned down to take a closer look, heard the man still breathing. "His name is Rene Lenier." Sookie said as Pam and Gran began to chat. He looked at her from his position and could still see her trembling a bit. "He's one of my brother's best friends. He's the killer."

Eric stood to his full height and looked her over again, noticing how jumpy she was. "You read this from him?" She nodded her head nervously. "Were you injured?"

"No." shaking her head at him, "He was gonna use the belt to strangle me, like he did the others." The thought of the other girls that he had killed made her stomach do a flip. "Oh, God." She turned and lost whatever food she had in her stomach to the kitchen sink.

Large hands smoothed back her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way. Eric held it in place while she used the faucet to clean the vomit from her mouth. "You should sit down, Sookie." He handed her a towel.

Wiping off her face, she nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. Closing her eyes, she took a long slow breath to calm herself down, feeling a little embarrassed about what he just saw. "Sorry about that."

Taking the seat across from her, he shook his head, "There is nothing to be sorry for. You have never done this before."

"Uh-uh. Closest I ever get is making a customer dizzy after grabbing my butt and smacking them in the head with my tray."

A smile brightened the face of the man across from her. "Does this happen often where you work?"

"Only once in a while, Merlotte's mostly serves locals, and everyone knows Sam doesn't like any one touching us girls. It's usually the ones passing through town that end up trying." Tilting her head, narrowing her eyes, she gave him a questioning look. "How did you and Pam get here tonight? I didn't hear your cars."

He leaned forward and grinned, "And until you get that driveway fixed, you never will." When she threw the towel she still held in her hand at his head, he chuckled. "I drove us here, but I parked in front of Bill's home. If he's smart, he is keeping his hands away from it."

Sookie nodded. A silence followed, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable for either of them. The telepath wondered if there were other vampires like Eric; open, funny, charming without even trying. Or was she just really lucky that he had shown up that night at the amusement park and he had been the first one she had met? How would things be going right now if she didn't doubt Bill?

Eric had other thoughts on his mind, all centered on the intriguing woman before him. Most of which had to do with her and how many times he could make her scream his name in one evening. He decided those questions could wait for a night where she wasn't defending herself from serial killers and mainstreaming assholes.

Sirens in the distance reminded them both of why they were both sitting there. Sookie gave Eric a nervous smile again, but not her fake nervous smile. "I guess we should wait to speak about anything else until the police are gone."

Bill sat at a seat on is porch, still as a stone, watching the light of the departing vehicles across the road through the cover of the trees. Things seemed to be unraveling on him quickly. If Eric suspected why he was truly here, he would need to contact Sophie Anne and request that she overrule any order his sheriff would give him. It may make things harder, but he was still convinced he could finish the job, though his options with other monarchs would certainly be limited.

This was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission, followed by a retrieval of the Queens newest asset. But with Sookie's inability to be glamoured, he was given extra time. With the taste of her blood, he knew he had found something extraordinary indeed. Thus began his talks with Mississippi and Arkansas. Russell and Peter may not be the best Kings to work for, but both were infinitely more tolerable than his current Queen. With Edgington preferring the company of men, it would be simple to ask that Sookie be kept as his pet giving the King exclusive rights to her otherwise.

In time, he was certain that Sookie would learn to appreciate him. He would be kind to her, let her Gran and dolt of a brother visit her, offer to turn her before she began to suffer the ravages of age as her grandmother had. Something every woman wanted. He would be a much better maker than his own and not use her, not force her to do anything she didn't want. But he would never let her go.

With the departure of the final car, Eric, Pam and Sookie walked onto Bill's property and made their collective way to the porch. Sookie was careful to keep her distance from her neighbor, letting Eric take the lead in the situation.

The tall blonde leaned carefully on a railing, "We need to have a few words with you, Bill."

"About what, Sheriff?" he asked in an insolent tone.

Eric shrugged it off. "Several things, beginning with why you are in this area."

He shifted uncomfortably. "This is my family home; I built it many years ago. When my relative, Jesse Compton, died, I decided to return to see if I could mainstream in a town I once lived in."

"And that is your only reason?"

A half a seconds pause later, "Yes."

Eric's eyes narrowed, "And this has nothing to do with an assignment from our Queen?"

The question startled Bill. Sookie felt her gut sinking again. "Did some insane woman send you here in order to collect me into her human menagerie, Bill?" His only reaction was a clench of his jaw, but she caught it. "Were you really late when the Rattrays attacked me? Or were you nearby, waiting for me to get beat up enough so you'd be able to rescue me and make me drink your blood?"

Turning to her, his eyes softened, hoping she would let him explain, "Sookie-"

"Answer the question, dammit!" she barked.

He hissed out a "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Pam asked.

His eyes went to the weathered floor boards of the porch. "Yes, I let the Rattrays attack you." Nothing more really needed to be said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've written this out a few times and am still not sure I am happy with it. I keep wanting to redo it, but then this would never get out and I hate when a story is abandoned. I need closure.**

**Anyway, I have taken the poll down and will be following the results, sort of. Jessica will be showing up later, but will not be turned right away. Pam will be her Maker. **

**Also, you will begin to see this story diverge from the show a bit more. The butterfly effect comes into play with Gran being alive (Yay!) and all so certain events that happened will not, but others still will. You'll understand as you read on, but if I confuse you, just ask and I will either explain it in a reply or try to put it into the next chapter why something did or did not happen. **

**Finally, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! I am truly overwhelmed at all the support and positivity coming from all of you! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 7

"Son of a Bitch!" Sookie, seeing red, let out a war cry that made Eric proud and launched herself at the man who had come to her home town to 'procure' her. The satisfying crunch of Bill's nose being broken by her small fist could be heard in the next second, blood splattered, cartilage was briefly relocated. Sookie knew she was probably doing just as much damage, if not more, to her own hand as she did to his face, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

She only wished the nose would heal as crooked as the soul of the man that wore it.

Recovering from the unexpected blow, Bill grabbed her wrists and wrenched them behind her back, trying his best to hold her still. "You …you…Asshole! You Dick!" The legs that were free kicked at him while she spat out any and every curse that would come to mind. "You are a sorry excuse for a man, Bill Compton! I bet you don't even have balls for Pam to rip off!"

"Sookie, calm down." Bill spat out some blood as his nose began to right itself, not missing the flash of Pam's phone when she took a picture. He did his best to hold her steady to avoid further injury, getting a kick in the shins now and then.

"I wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon." Pam said.

"Oh, you can bet your ass it won't be anytime soon! The moment you let me go is the moment you become a _eunuch_!"

"Pam, would you be so kind as to restrain Miss Stackhouse while I deal with Compton?" At Sookie's indignant look, Eric gave her an apologetic smirk, "I need a few words with him before you get to do too much damage."

Pam took hold of Sookie's shoulders, staring Bill down. "Let her go."

His eyes narrowed at the other vampire, but he did let her wrists go. Pam made sure to not restrain the telepath right away and the moment she was released, Sookie got in another quick rabbit punch to his groin. Bill winced and doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Oops." Feeling absolutely no remorse for letting her get in the shot, Pam moved the woman away from the injured man. "So sorry, but she's a quick one."

Sookie shook out her aching hand, "He's just lucky I'm not wearing boots! What kind of man lets a woman get beat to death?"

"Not a real one." Eric said flatly, earning a sneer from Compton.

"And I suppose you have never had to compromise your ideals when your monarch gives you an assignment?" He stepped closer to his sheriff, his voice still tinged with pain. "That your maker has never asked you to go against what you believe is right in order to fulfill their needs?" If Bill had been a smarter man, he would have known that questioning the Viking's Maker was not a line to cross.

Pam backed Sookie away, already feeling the seething rage from her bond with Eric.

Outwardly, he remained calm. "Over the past thousand years, I have worked in many kingdoms, done the dirty work of many rulers, without having to compromise the beliefs instilled by my Maker. Knowing how much of a psychotic bitch Lorena is, I don't doubt that there have been times when you've found it necessary to have innocent women beaten without having to dirty your own dainty hands." In a swift motion, one too fast for Sookie's eyes to register, Bill was face down on his porch with an angry sheriff's knee crushing his back. He bent in low to hiss in the man's ear and let his fangs run out, "Never presume that she has _anything_ in common with the one who made me."

Bill growled, or tried to. With Eric still on him it came out more as a low wheeze. "_She_ will not be at all happy that you interfered, sheriff."

He dug his knee in a little bit more, smiling when he heard the wood splinter beneath the other man's face. "Then let me clear things up for her." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial. After two rings it was picked up. "Sheriff Northman for her majesty."

Bill wriggled like a worm at the end of a hook. "What do you think you are doing?"

Another shove and the rotted board cracked. "Shhh, I'm on the phone."He gave Sookie a wink and put the speaker phone on when the other line picked up. "Your majesty."

"Eric." A woman gushed on the other end. "Why has our favorite sheriff called us?"

Though he was certain that wasn't the case, he played along. "I wanted to inform you of a new addition to my retinue. A telepath." Sookie stared at him like he had just lost his marbles.

There was a long pregnant pause over the line, before the saccharine sweet voice returned. "A telepath? Really, Eric?"

"Yes, she came into Fangtasia a few nights before in need of assistance, and being the gentleman that I am-" Pam snickered, "-I came to her aid. She in turn has offered her services exclusively to me."

In the background of the call, a shriek tore the air followed by a loud crash. Eric gave Pam a knowing smirk. Another moment passed before Sophie Anne returned. "You have already seen to a contract?" The voice on the other end gave no clue to the previous outburst.

"Damon will be stopping by tomorrow evening to work out the final kinks. But I have no doubt she will sign." Eric gave Sookie a playful leer. "She seems eager to begin working under me."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sookie couldn't help her returning smile and stuck her tongue out for good measure.

"Very good. We do hope this means she will be available to work for us as well?"

It wasn't a question, more a skimpily veiled threat, something the vampires of Louisiana had become accustomed to from their Queen. "Absolutely, your highness." Eric's eyes rolled, giving Sookie an idea where Pam picked up the habit. "I will call you when she signs."

"Marvelous." The gushing was back. "We will be expecting a call before midnight. Ta." The line went dead.

It was immediately followed by Bill's cell phone vibrating in his pants. Eric stood up. "You should get that, Billy. It may be important."

Bill stood, giving everyone a parting glare before flashing into his home, letting the door slam behind him.

"Well that was rude." Pam said, letting Sookie go. "I thought all you southerners were gracious hosts."

"He's the exception that proves the rule." Sookie cradled her now aching hand to her chest. "I should have just junk punched him both times."

Eric stepped closer and took her small hand in his, giving it a critical look. "It's dislocated." Her ring finger was bent at a strange angle. "This is going to hurt."

"What? Wait-!" Sookie had no time to protest. He pulled the bones back into place and she jerked her hand away. "Son of a… Owie owie owie!" She held her hand against her chest again and kicked Eric's shin. "Why did you _do_ that?"

"It would be even worse if you were forced to wait. Come, I will walk you home." His hand went to the small of her back and he guided her off the porch. Pam followed close behind. Something in the house shattered.

"Why did you tell that woman I'm gonna be working for you?"

"Because whether you want it or not, Sophie Anne is aware of you. The safest option at the moment is to have you under contract as an employee. That way, if she wants you for any reason, she will be forced to ask for permission rather than just coming by and picking you up like one of those meals in a bag you people seem to enjoy." Pam explained, hopping over a tombstone.

"And you did promise to work for me." Eric added.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Having second thoughts?"

They made it to her porch. She shrugged, taking a few steps up, turning around to face them. "Not really. I just don't like the idea of anyone controlling me."

Eric leaned against the railing at the bottom of the steps, "I know, Sookie. That is why you will be there tomorrow to speak to the lawyer as we iron out the wrinkles and see to anything that might need changing; such as not being taken from your home, not having to serve as lunch for certain royalty and her children, things of that nature."

A frown creased her forehead, "But I have work tomorrow."

"You can't waitress with that hand."

Looking down at it, she knew he was right. It was beginning to swell. She would have to wrap it and keep ice on it. Balancing a tray on it was not going to happen. "I'll still have to show up and explain things to Sam."

"Pam will come to pick you up."

"I can drive." Sookie protested.

"Again, not with that hand." Dammit, he was right again. "It should heal in a few days."

"Especially with Bill's blood in me," she mumbled darkly. A thought occurred to her. "When will I stop having these side effects from drinking his blood, anyway?"

"You mean the dirty dreams of wanting to fuck Compton?" Pam supplied with a grin.

Sookie shot her a scowl. "Yeah, that."

Eric thought a moment, "It isn't an exact science. There are no predetermined time limits when it comes to the blood. He will always be able to track you." Sookie groaned. "As for the dreams, with the amount you ingested, it will be a while. But another vampire's blood in your system should do the trick."

Suspicion crossed her face. "Are you trying to get me to drink your blood, Eric?"

"If you are uncomfortable with the idea, I'm sure Pam would be willing as well."

"How about it, Sookie?" Pam's own grin was feline. "I'm sure anything you dreamed of with Bill, I can do _much_ better."

Sookie put her hands over her cheeks as she blushed, smiling. "Thanks so much, Pam, but I believe I will have to turn you both down. I think I've had enough vampire blood in me for a while."

Pam pouted. Eric was less put out, knowing one day she would not be so reticent, he only needed to be patient. "It would only take a few drops from me."

"Is this where you make fun of me by asking if I would 'like a little Viking inside me'?"

His blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight at her joke, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Rest assured, Miss Stackhouse, that nothing of mine is in any way 'little'."

"It's true." Pam added with a hint of pride. "He's _huge_."

Her hands now covered her face to mumble while she turned red. "I walked myself right into that one."

"Yes you did."

"Then on that note, I'll wish you both a goodnight before I turn in and hide under my quilt in embarrassment." She dashed down the steps and pecked each of their cheeks before running inside. "Night!" she called out.

Eric watched the door shut then looked at Pam, who had a goofy grin on her lips that faded immediately. "Let's head back to the bar, Pamela. Longshadow is likely about to drain Ginger at any moment."

"Yes, Master." Falling into step behind him, they went back to Bill's to pick up his car. "What do you think Sophie will do?"

"Most likely, she will insist Bill remain here in some inane official capacity to keep an eye on Sookie."

Pam looked down to see Compton's own headstone, stomping on it. Beneath her heels, the marker cracked. "Oh, no. How unfortunate." She said in a deadpan. "I am so clumsy."

Eric read the stone and tsked at her, "Shame on you. Now you will need to replace it with something appropriate."

Ideas began to fill her mind and she gleefully skipped out of the graveyard ahead of Eric. "I have a few things already in mind."

O

Sitting in front of the blazing fireplace, Bill kissed her. His fingers made quick work of the tie on her soft white cotton gown, pushing it aside to fall off of her shoulders, exposing her tanned skin to the heat of the flames. Sookie's own hands went to his shirt, smoothing it over his cool, hard chest, letting him tug it away.

"Why am I here, Bill?" she asked breathlessly while he nipped at her neck. "I thought I… I don't want to see you no more."

"You know you want this, Sookie." purring the words into her ear. He pressed her down onto the cushions he had laid down for them. "The sooner you submit to me, the sooner we will leave this world behind."

Even as her bare legs wrapped around his waist, pushing down his khaki's with her heels, she knew something was really wrong about this. "I don't want to leave. What would I do without my Gran, Jason? Where would I work?"

Bill pulled away from her, looking down into her eyes with a smile that she couldn't decide if he were trying to be sexy or creepy. "Sweetheart, you will not need to worry about working. The Queen has already rewarded me for finding you, and I will give you an allowance. Jason is a grown man who can take care of himself."

The hardness between his legs pressed against her. "And Gran?" she whimpered.

A chuckle escaped him. "Sookie, the funeral was this afternoon. Your Gran is dead." With those words, he thrust his hips.

O

Sookie bolted from her bed and nearly tumbled out of her room to make it to her bathroom in time to lose whatever food she had left in her roiling stomach to the toilet. A minute passed before she was sure that her heaves were done, and that she could finally flush, wincing from using her injured hand. She stuck her head out into the hallway to listen. The soft chatter of Gran on the kitchen phone had her breathing again.

Normally her dreams were just odd; talking frogs hopping over the church steeple in time to an old Johnny Cash song, Alexander Hamilton teaching her high school gym class wearing a pair of pants made of pineapple tops, a man who looked eerily like Jason with pointed ears giving her advice while beautiful men and women danced around them, typical stuff really. This new habit of dreaming of Bill was worse than the time she watched a 'Twilight Zone' episode with Telly Savalas about a possessed doll when she was ten and had to crawl into Gran's bed for fear her dolls would come to life.

Maybe she should have taken Eric's offer, or even Pam's. Surely an erotic dream starring either of the pair would be better than running to the toilet every morning. If this kept up, Gran might get the wrong idea and quietly slip an EPT test into her medicine cabinet.

With a sigh, Sookie went into her closet and pulled out the offending cotton nightdress that had featured so prominently in this last dream, nearly ripping it from its hanger, and threw it into the trash. It was sad. She'd fallen in love with it when she bought it last year. It was on clearance in a department store she normally avoided due to her budget, and it reminded her of the dresses worn on the front of the romance novels she frequently read. Now seeing it made her want to take her old softball bat and do some demolition work at the Compton residence.

"I thought I heard you." Tara came into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. "Rumor goin' round town says you brained Rene."

Sookie flopped right next to her friend, "Yeah. He and Gran's fryin' pan had a nice chat in the kitchen after the kettle said hello."

"Is that how your hand got busted up?"

She raised the hand and unwound the bandages around it, letting the blue ice pack fall out. It was still swollen and a little purple, but it looked better than it had the night before, and she begrudgingly knew to thank Bill for that. "No. That was from punching Bill."

Tara sat up and gave her a scrutinizing look, "And what exactly did the dead ass hole do?"

Not three nights ago, Sookie would have huffed and spat something at the other girl that probably would set Tara off to the point of screaming and stomping and would end in them giving each other the silent treatment for a few days while each of their tempers cooled down. But that was before any suggestion of vampire subterfuge came about. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Tar."

The defeat in Sookie's voice threw her friend. She propped herself on her elbow and got comfortable. "Try me."

With a heavy sigh, she began to explain, in detail, the weirdness that had suddenly consumed her life. Few facts were left out, for she knew Tara would have her back, being the closest thing to a sister she had in her life.

Tara, for her part, listened patiently. Sookie, as dearly as she loved her, had always been a trouble magnet, tending to pull in the weirdoes with her fake crazy smile and what her cousin described once as an 'aura of Sookieness'. Her adult life seemed to be no exception, adding vampires to the mix just fit right in. "I knew that man was up to no good."

"You say that about practically everybody."

"And I'm right ninety nine percent of the time. What did I say about Rene when I first met his ass?"

"You said he had a fake Cajun accent. And that he was up to no good."

"Damn straight."

Sookie's eyes closed and she shook her head. "Poor Arlene. Gosh, what must she be going through?"

Tara huffed beside her. "Please, don't feel sorry for her. She was just latching on to the first man that turned her way since Lisa's daddy left her. She'll be fine the next time prison lets out."

She swatted her insensitive friends arm. "You are just mean. Wonder how Jason will take it?"

The mention of Jason put a smile on Tara's lips and certain thoughts in her head.

Sookie covered her eyes, like that would help. "Oh my God, Tar. Stop!"

Tara jerked away. "Sook! I didn't invite you to look around!"

"I'm sorry, but you were touching me and I saw… I think I'm gonna throw up again." She took a few deep breaths, erasing the images in her head. Several liberal shots of tequila may be needed for that task. "How long has this been going on?"

Tara glanced away, biting her bottom lip to try and prevent herself from smiling. "Just last night. After the DGD meetin' he and Hoyt was at the bar. We got to talkin' and…" she shrugged.

Sookie let out a groan, "Oh, Tara."

"I know. He's a big old tom cat. I should know better. But on the plus side, it won't come as a surprise when he does step out. That and I already know all of his cop out moves."

"Plus, if things do work out, you could be my sister for real." Sookie perked up at the thought. "Then you an' Jase can give Gran a mess of great grand kids to spoil and I can babysit my nieces and nephews when you step out. Laf and I can play dress up."

"I think you're jumpin' the gun there, Sook."

Sookie wrapped her arms around her friend. "Maybe, but it's still nice to think about."

Tar hugged her back with a grin thinking pleasant thoughts of her own. "It is."

The telepath's nose crinkled up. "Okay, seriously, Tar, TMI."

Both girls began to giggle, like they had many times before in this bedroom, letting the troubles of their lives fade away for a few brief moments while they basked in each other's comfort.

"Sookie?" Gran called from downstairs. "Honey, if you're up I've got lunch waitin' down here for you and Tara."

"Coming, Gran." Both girls cried out simultaneously and raced each other downstairs like they did when they were kids.

O

Sookie had called Sam earlier in the day, explaining her hand was hurt and she couldn't come in to work, but would be there to speak to him about it. He'd sounded understanding, but then again, she hadn't said how she hurt her hand, he just assumed it was because of Rene's attack and didn't question her. She would have to clear that up when she showed up with Pam.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured when Pam's minivan drove up. Opening the door for her friend, she gave her a warm smile, "How are you this fine evening, Pam?"

Wearing blood red leather in a tight corset and spiked heels that put her into another level of the atmosphere, the vampire gave her arm a gentle squeeze in greeting. Sookie supposed it was Pam's version of a hug. "I am well, as I always am. How is the hand?"

"Still sore. Eric was right; I can't really work or drive too well." Her eyes went to a bag the other woman had in her hands. "What's that?"

A grin that reminded Sookie of the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland' crept over her face. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a red babydoll and held it up. "I was hoping you would wear this tonight when we get to Fangtasia."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Oh, Pam."

"Please? It would make my decade."

She looked down at the shirt. A blown up picture of Bill's bloody and temporarily broken nose that Pam must have gotten from her phone was on the front. He was looking a bit angry and very surprised. The words across it read, "Never mess with a southern bell!" On the back were the words, "We know what to do with a corpse!"

Sookie tried her best to hide her smile. She was unsuccessful.

**A/N: That was my first attempt at writing anything close to a lemon and is probably what held this chapter up so long. I wrote it out a little more graphically and grossed myself out, thus the editing. To any of those who became ill, I am truly sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait, and really can't blame it on anything other than writers block. I've had certain things written for a while, but kept finding myself stalled as to what would happen next. Again, I am sorry, especially with how encouraging all of your reviews have been.**

**Readers of the novels may recognize a character from the books, Charlsie, an older woman who works at Merlotte's part time. I just needed someone to cover for Sookie while she is out and since Holly comes later on, I figured Sam would have one or two people he could call on.**

**BTW Pam's own feelings about Wicca are not my own, she doesn't seem to hold them in high regard in the book. I'm sorry if she insults anyone.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! **

**Chapter 8**

"Is that Pam I hear?" Gran called from the kitchen. Wiping her hands on a clean rag, she stepped into the living room with a smile. "Hello there, Pam. How are you doing this evening?"

Pam beamed brightly and proceeded to kiss Gran's cheek. "Good evening Adele. I am well of course. I'm here to pick up Sookie for her meeting at Fangtasia. And," she went into the same bag and brought out another shirt, "to give you this."

Gran held up the women's large shirt in her hands and read the caption over Bill's face. "Ask me how my Grand baby took out the trash." Chuckling at the vampire's antics, she shook her head."You are a riot, Pam. I may have to wear this to my gardening club! I can't wait to tell Maxine that it was Sookie and not Jason who did it!"

Before too much flirting could get under way, Sookie grabbed her purse from the couch and gave Gran a hug. "We better get going, Pam. Ya'll can go on your shooting date some other night."

Gran had a thought, "I'll have Jason drop off one of his spares when he stops by tomorrow so we can both have a gun to use."

"I have Monday nights free."

"Perfect. Make sure to wear something you don't mind smelling like gunpowder. I don't want you to ruin anything." She followed them out the door. "You two have fun now, you hear?"

Pam blew her a kiss. "Good night, Adele."

Sookie waved as Pam peeled off and they headed down the road to Merlotte's.

O

Jason Stackhouse was a handsome devil. Most women thought so at least. He'd been an all-star quarterback in high school, and maintained the body of a fit athlete. Add to that his handsome face with dark smoldering (that's what Dawn had called them) eyes topped off by his untamed mop of gold highlighted from spending his days in the sun, and you had a man who could talk his way into beds and out of traffic tickets, if he was lucky enough to have a female officer catch him speeding in his truck.

Those smoldering eyes kept wandering over to the bar where the current object of his affections was working. Tara would look his way, causing him to smile just to see her own, knowing she hated to let others see her grin like a fool. Why hadn't he noticed how cute Tara was before the other night?

Sitting next to him, Hoyt, Jason's best friend and wingman, sipped his beer, keeping one eye on the door. One day, the woman of his dreams walk in and she wouldn't even see Jason. He, being the sweet gentleman he was, would smile, offer her a seat at their table, and pull out her chair for her. They would talk about…hell, he didn't care what they would talk about, but he would make her smile. Someday.

"Anything else, Jason? Hoyt?" The question brought both men out of their thoughts. Jason looked up to find Charlsie Tooten, one of Merlotte's on-call waitresses smiling down at him with a knowing grin. An older woman who had lived her entire life in the small town, she knew exactly what had him so distracted. "Somethin' from the bar, maybe?"

Jason gave her a sheepish grin, "I'm fine."

Hoyt nodded, "Me, too. Thanks."

Charlsie walked away to another table to fill another drink.

O

Standing behind the bar at Merlotte's, Tara kept her eye on Jason, surprised that he had his eye on her most of the time. She couldn't help the smile that she wore. Wiping an empty glass clean, she caught Jason staring at her with a goofy grin.

"Ain't seen them in a long ass time." Lafayette nudged his cousin over with his hip to top off his coffee with some whiskey.

Tara straightened up, concentrating on the task of…wait, why was she voluntarily cleaning? Setting the glass aside, she leaned her back on the bar, doing her best to look casual and not like some love addled fool, making goo-goo eyes at her boyfriend. Or fuck buddy. Or whatever the hell she and Jason were to each other now. "What the fuck are you talkin' about, Lala?"

Lafayette pursed his lips, knowing Tara's automatic defense to any question she deemed too personal or close to the truth was to cuss and play dumb. Using the nickname Ruby gave him was just her mixing in a little spite, being well aware that he was immune to her tactics of shielding herself in that barbed wire armor she wore around everyone. But he was never one to give in to a simple verbal sparring. "Them dimples underneath that scowl you wearin'."

Most wouldn't see it because of her dark skin tone and the bad lighting behind the bar. Others would never believe Tara was capable of it. A blush spread over her dimpling cheeks. "What?"

Laf knew he had her when the 'What?' was warbled with that half smile she gave when she was caught in a lie. Like the time her and Sookie found one of his magazines under his bed. Still young teens at the time, Sookie couldn't look at him without changing colors, going from her usual golden tan to a red sunburn of embarrassment in seconds flat. His cousin, on the other hand, just used that nervous warble telling him her and Sook had just been looking for some answers to their math homework. He gave her the exact reply he did when he snatched his July issue of Playgirl from her hands. "Mmm Hmm."

Her eyes darted to Jason again, who seemed to be finding the contents of Merlotte's menu surprisingly interesting. Hoyt had to turn it over for him so it would look like he was reading and not hiding.

When he saw where her eyes had gone, Laf shook his head. "I ain't gonna say a damn thing, being as this is none of my business." He brought the mug to his lips and took a slow sip, batting his carefully curled eyelashes at his cousin. "But when you catch his ass in bed with whoever Sam replaces Dawn with, don't you come runnin' my way askin' for…" The mug slipped out of his fingers and crashed loudly on the floor. "Fuck."

"What the Fuck?" Tara yelled looking at the mess on the floor. "I ain't about to clean this up, motherfucker!"

Lafayette beat a hasty retreat to the back and the safety of his kitchen just as Pam winked at him from the doorway.

Tara nodded at Sookie when she walked in with the other blond woman. "Hey, Sookie. This that lady vampire you was tellin' me about?"

"Yeah, Tar. This is my friend Pam. She works with Eric at Fangtasia. Pam this is my best friend Tara. I've known her most of my life."

Both women sized each other up. Pam had the advantage of having met Tara the other night at Jason's, but she wouldn't know because the vampire had glamoured them both to forget her visit. Neither woman offered a hand to shake, both nodded.

It was probably the best Sookie could hope for under the circumstances. "Is Sam in?"

"He's in the office."

She looked around. It was busy, but not too busy to have her regret leaving them shorthanded. "Is Arlene here?"

Tara sighed, "She's been runnin' back and forth to the ladies room all night. Bud and Andy went through her and Rene's place and found some things. She keeps swearin' she had no idea, talkin' 'bout 'how could he?', frettin' 'bout Coby and Lisa and how he was a male influence. You know, same old shit." Sookie shook her head, "Sam had to call Charlsie in for a shift."

"Maybe I should talk to her when things calm down." she mumbled to herself. Sookie spotted the older woman serving drinks to a booth and waved a hello. "You don't think she minds coming in too much, do you?"

"No. She's busy catchin' everyone up on her new grandbaby."

"That's good. I'm gonna say hi to Jason and Hoyt and talk to Sam a minute."

While Pam stood near the entrance, not willing to get any closer to the regulars staring at her, Sookie went to Jason's table. "Hey, Jase. Hey, Hoyt."

While Hoyt smiled and gave her a friendly "Hey, Sook." Her brother got up and gave her a hug, which shocked her enough to make her jump a bit. "Hey, sis. How's the hand?"

Still stunned at his concern, she shrugged, holding it up for him to see. Even through the wrap, you could tell it was swollen. "Not too bad. It don't hurt too much no more, long as I don't wiggle my fingers."

He grimaced at it, "Least you got him better than he did you. I can't believe it was Rene. I let that piece of shit stay at my place a bunch of times."

She wasn't about to correct her brother in his belief that she had hurt herself because of Rene. The conversation about Bill would have to wait for lunch with Gran so he wouldn't run off and do something foolish, like stomp across the cemetery in full on big brother mode she hadn't seen in years and trash Bill's house. More likely he would confront the vampire with threats and his own promise of 'hometown justice' that might wind up getting him hurt or killed.

Jason was an 'act now, screw the consequences' kind of guy. Gran had once said she swore she could hear the soft felt hammers of the xylophone playing monkeys living in Jason's brain cavity falling to the floor from their own disbelief at his stupidity. She wondered if she should ask Eric to speak to him about not taking action.

That was yet another thing to add to the list of 'Things to speak to Eric about'. At this rate, she may not leave Fangtasia until daybreak.

"Who's your friend, Sookie?" Hoyt straightened up in his seat and smiled at Pam. The blonde raised a careful brow before letting her fangs drop. He swallowed hard and sunk down a bit in his chair. "Okay."

"Oh, that's-"

"Mother fucker." Sam growled as he stepped out into the bar, His eyes narrowed on the vampire.

Pam's grin merely widened.

"Hey, Sam. This here's my friend-" For the second time in just a few seconds, Sam interrupted her. But instead of cutting her off with another expletive, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back. They nearly ran into a red eyed Arlene about to emerge from the bathroom. When Sookie waved with her bandaged hand, the red heads face crumbled and she ducked back inside. Even with the door shut, Sookie could hear her crying.

Sam pulled her into his office and firmly shut the door. "Would you mind telling me what the hell you think you're doin', hanging out with a vampire?"

The vehemence from her boss startled her. He'd been upset about her and Bill going out, and maybe she could get why. Sam acted more like a big brother to her than Jason sometimes. He was being protective of her. She really didn't see a reason for him to be upset about Pam. "Pam's a friend."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy, a look she had seen often enough from people to officially label it the 'Sookie has lost her mind' look. She hated getting that look from Sam. Had she answered a question he didn't verbally ask again? "No she isn't. Sook, she's a vampire. They don't make friends with normal people."

The little pot that held Sookie's temper which always felt much too small felt about ready to bubble over at any moment. "Well then I guess it makes sense that she's with me." She huffed indignantly at him.

"That ain't what I mean and you know it."

"Look," she was trying her best to cool off and avoid a fight with her boss, something that seemed to be happening daily now, "Pam and Eric helped me with Rene and Bill."

"Eric?" Sam's eye twitched when she said the name. "As in Eric Northman?"

She blinked at him. He was a bar owner too, so it's possible they had met before. "Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Only by reputation, and it isn't a good one." He let out a long sigh, rubbing his face with his hand. "He's the most vicious, underhanded, conniving bloodsucker in the state."

That image didn't jibe with the Eric she knew. She was sure he could be vicious; she had seen evidence of it last night in Bill's porch. But underhanded and conniving were off by a good mile. "No, he isn't. Eric's a nice guy who has been nothing but sweet to me."

"Sweet?" The 'Sookie has lost her mind' look was back, along with the smile that made her think he thought she was slow. "You mean like Bill?"

Sookie's temper was beginning to flare up again, having him throw Bill in her face was low. It was then that Pam decided to barge in. "Sookie, it's time we take our leave before I decide to show one of the bumpkins out there how to feed a vampire. Say good bye to your shifter boss."

She missed Sam's alarmed reaction to Pam's words, but even as upset as she was, he was still a friend. "Pam, don't call him names. He is not shifty."

Pam's perfectly manicured eyebrow inched up her forehead like a sculpted caterpillar. "I didn't call him shifty. I called him a shifter."

"What does that mean?" Sam didn't meet her eye, instead deciding to stare at the vampire.

"You didn't tell her?" The corner of Pam's lip curled up into the hint of a smile.

Okay, her anger was back full boil. "Tell me what? What exactly does shifter mean?" Her eyes went to Sam, "Sam? What is she sayin'?"

Uncomfortable, he shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided her eyes. "It means I'm a shapeshifter."

Crickets could be heard outside the window.

"A…shapeshifter?" Sookie asked him, the word sounding foreign to her. No, wait. She had heard it before, from Jason. "Like from comic books? You turn blue?"

"No, no, not like that. I'm…you know were wolves, right?"

"Were wolves? I don't know any were wolves."

"But you know how they're supposed to change into a wolf on the full moon."

This conversation had to be in the top five of her most surreal discussions she'd ever had. It would have been number one a week ago before the whole vampire thing came about. "Let's just say I do."

"It's kinda like that, only I can turn into any animal, and not just on the full moon."

Sookie's brows knit together. This couldn't be real, not Sam, her boss. He's the most regular guy she knows. "You're joking." Looking to Pam, the vampire did nothing but stare at her a long moment.

"Sookie, with vampires and telepaths being real, do you really believe there aren't other things?" Pam asked her.

"Yeah but Sam… He's known what I could do for years." Something occurred to her, "Is that why I can't read you like everyone else?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know, Sook. You're the only telepath I've ever met."

"Why didn't you tell me? All these years you knew I was different and you didn't want me to know about being different yourself?" It hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her that and she fought off the tears that wanted to spill. "Lordy, do people think so little of me that they don't believe I can handle these things?"

Sam took a step forward, "Sookie-"

Raised hands stopped him. "No. Just…no. I don't want to talk to you about this right now 'cause chances are I'll end up in tears or worse, I'll end up hating you. I'm going to Fangtasia with Pam tonight." She walked up to him and poked him in his chest with an accusing finger. "You and me are going to have a long talk Sam Merlotte, and you are going to explain to me why you hid this part of yourself when you've known about my disability for so long."

Seeing the fury as well as the hurt in her eyes he knew he had to take the offer, stepping back to lean against his desk. "Alright, chere."

Fearing what she might say next if given half a chance, she followed Pam out of the office without another word. "This way." She gestured to the back exit and led the vampire out into the parking lot. She may have slammed the screen door on her way out. They got into the minivan and headed out to Shreveport.

Pam glanced in the telepath's direction when they got to the freeway smelling the hint of salt water. "You are leaking, Sookie."

Her uninjured hand wiped away her tear. "Dammit. Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Were's have hidden themselves for as long as we have. They have a lot to lose by going public because they are integrated into society in a way we never could be. They are your bosses, your policemen, firemen."

"I don't mean why didn't he tell me about everything. I just thought he trusted me. I told him about my quirk the second week on the job." She sunk into the seat and pouted. "I wouldn't have said nothing."

"He had reasons, I am sure."

Sookie looked at her friend. "What else is there, Pam? Vampires, telepaths, shape shifters, were wolves. Is there a lot more?"

She nodded with her eyes on the road. "Every fairytale you have ever read has some basis in truth."

"Like witches are real?"

"Real witches, ones who use magic not the ones who go about dancing around in the woods wearing black and invoking spirits that wouldn't waste their time on them, yes. I used to date one. She was very flexible."

"Okay, moving on. How about trolls?"

"You would have to ask Eric about them. I'm very young in vampire terms and have less experience with some species."

"How young?"

"Less than a decade younger than Compton."

"And how old is Eric?"

"He has been vampire over a thousand years." Sookie's stunned look made her smile. "He is known by many as 'The Viking'."

"Shut the fuck up." A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "A real honest to goodness Viking? Does he have a sword?"

"He does. He uses it on occasion when the need arises."

"Wow." She pictured him on one of her romance novels, his blonde hair sweeping over his bare shoulders, a shirt open and billowing, while his intense blue eyes gazed down at her. He'd have his sword in one hand and her waist in the other, and he'd be leaning down to kiss her.

Only the picture of her on the cover kept switching to Dawn and that woman that stumbled out of his office that night she had come on her own. Great, her imagination was working against her now.

When they arrived at Fangtasia, Pam parked her car and held the back door open for Sookie. The Base heavy music thrummed in her bones and she checked her mental shielding to make sure the thoughts of the fangbangers would not get through. One of the waitresses passed by them, heading to the bathrooms and wearing a familiar shirt. Sookie's mood lifted at the sight of it. "How did you manage to get those shirts printed in so little time, Pam?"

Pam grinned at the tee shirt that had Bill's picture on it, the caption read. "Sookie-1 Douchebag-0."

The leather wearing vampire led Sookie towards Eric's office. "The internet is a wonderful invention. That and Eric owns several local businesses, one does silk screening on clothing. I believe your work uniform is made there."

"Small world." The door to Eric's office opened to a sight Sookie would use in many a fantasy and lonely night to come.

O

A minute earlier.

One of the waitresses, Belinda he thought, had been tripped by a dancer. She managed to not fall down completely, but a True Blood did slide off her tray and its contents spilled down his leg. The woman looked rightfully horrified at having marred a perfectly innocent pair of pants and began wiping the liquid up with cocktail napkins, begging to be forgiven by her 'master'. "Enough." He'd hissed at her and went back to his office to change before Pam and Sookie arrived, discarding his soiled pants in a laundry basket and exchanging them for a pair in his closet. Eric was picking up his skin tight jeans from the floor when the door opened up. The scent of Sookie's lust washed over him, so he took a little extra time in putting them on, strictly for her benefit.

Music should have been playing. Actually, the music from the bar was loud enough to hear in the office, but Sookie had gone deaf temporarily. All of her senses had gone away except for sight, and all she could see was the magnificent ass covered by a pair of red briefs that Eric was regrettably covering up, albeit as slowly as he could.

Sookie had no idea how much she liked red briefs until that very moment, or asses for that matter. She always thought of herself as a 'chest girl'. Who knew?

Eric was just keeping himself from laughing out loud when he finally managed to button up, pleased at the sigh from the telepath. "Do you ever knock, Pamela?" he barked.

Knowing he was in a good mood because of Sookie's reaction, she chuckled. "And miss the private show? Now why would I deny my friend of such a sight?"

Sookie shook herself out of her daze, blushing now at her reaction to him putting on his pants. Something occurred to her and she grimaced. "Did we just interrupt something?"

Eric sat at his desk and pulled out a folder. "No, Belinda just spilled a bottle of Blood on me and I had to change my pants for my important meeting."

The leg of the pair of soiled jeans was just peeking out of a hamper. "Oh." The frown she wore slipped away to a blush of embarrassment. How dare she just assume he was… doing something? She had no claim on him, and he was more than an adult. She took a seat in the chair and began looking over the paperwork.

Everything she read looked fine. She saw he had been thoughtful enough to make sure if she was made to work over a long period of time, that she would get scheduled breaks to take care of 'human needs'. She asked that she not be made to work on certain days; Christmas, Thanksgiving, family birthdays. And that she would get at least twenty four hours notice if he wanted her to work hours other than what she was scheduled for.

"You think this is all necessary?" He handed her a pen.

"When it comes to Sophie Anne, yes. She may still try and find a way to seduce you to join her retinue, but at least with this contract, unless you agree to it, she cannot take you from your home against your will."

Although she was still a little uncomfortable with the punishment for drainers, she signed.

Eric smiled. "Good." He stuck the signed paper into his fax machine and sent it out. "It's going to my lawyer, Sophie Anne's lawyer, her second Andre and the Authority. That way we have our bases covered and she will not send someone like Compton here again." He leaned back in his chair, "Now, is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

She put the pen down and sat up on the edge of her chair. "I was thinking of that offer you made me last night, about the blood?"

Leaning forward on his elbows, Eric nodded. "My offer to cancel out Compton's influence on you?"

"Yeah, that." She shifted on her seat. "I…okay."

A smug grin spread over the Viking's face. "Okay?"

She nodded. "I think I would rather have you in my head then him. I mean, I know he'll still be able to find me and all, and that he still has that house right next to Gran's, plus he can come into Merlotte's any time he wants, what with it being a free country and all, though I guess I could ask Sam to tell him not to come in, but with how I left things with him-"

A throat cleared, stopping her ramble mid thought. Eric looked at her with amusement.

"So…uh, yeah."

"Would my blood be acceptable, or would you like to take Pam's offer."

"Yours." Sookie said right away.

Outside the door, a stiletto stomped followed by a muffled "Damn".

"Pam said she and Bill are about the same age, but you're close to a thousand, right?" Eric nodded. "So I'd have to take less blood from you."

"You would only need a few tablespoons from me." In a flash, he had whisked her off the chair and onto the couch, enjoying the racing of her heart. He sat down beside her and patted his lap. "Climb into my lap Sookie."

"Can't you just bleed into a paper cup?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

She shook her head and groaned. "Eric, this isn't something I'm doing just to have fun."

"I never said it was _just_ to have fun, but it would make the experience much better for us both." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. It got a laugh from Sookie.

"Are you acting silly just to calm me down?"

"If it is working, then yes." He put his large and over hers in her lap, relishing in the warmth of her skin. "I want you to be comfortable for this. I realize that this is not something you really wanted, but I promise that this is only for your benefit and I will not use my blood to influence you in any fashion, I will not seduce you with it, I will not keep you on some sort of invisible leash in order to keep you near. The blood is sacred, and I do not give it to others lightly."

"How many people have you given your blood to?"

"Not many. Pam would be the last person I willingly let drink from me."

That said a lot, she supposed. Eric seemed like a careful man who wouldn't force his blood into her on just a whim. The Queen and her ambitions seemed to be reason enough for him. "Why do you want to protect me from your queen? You've been so nice to me, helped me with Jason, with Bill. Why me?"

Eric really wasn't sure. It could be because he didn't like anyone poaching in his area, or the fact that it was Compton doing it, but that wasn't quite it. Something, even beyond the idea of tasting Sookie's blood once again, was driving him to shield her from the worst of his kind. "I can't explain it." He looked at her thoughtfully and touched a loose golden curl on her shoulder, running it through his fingers. "You are valuable; a telepath is a rare commodity."

"I'm not a commodity," she pulled away from him with a frown, "I'm a person."

"To a vampire, you are a possession, one that many would covet." His hand went to her waist and he pulled her closer. "I am not interested in owning you, Sookie. I do not take pets like others. I am merely telling you what you mean to other vampires."

She relaxed a little in his hold. "Is this what you felt when you found Pam?"

A grin crossed his face. "No. When I found Pam, I knew that I had met a vampire who had yet to be turned. It was like seeing myself, only female and breathing." He found her hand and twined his fingers in hers, his grin fading. "You are not a vampire in any way."

Sookie swallowed, looking at their joined hands. "But you want to drink my blood?'

"Yes." The word was breathed into her ear. "I want to do so many things with you, Sookie."

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feel of him next to her. They had done nothing that couldn't be seen at Merlotte's; holding hands, whispering, giggling. He was charming, knew how to make her smile, and like Bill, he was quiet. He was also the handsomest man she had ever seen in real life, with abs she could take down to a river and scrub clothes on and a rear that could have its own cover shoot on GQ.

That was the thing. How could this Greek… no, Norse God be interested in her? And say he is the least bit interested, how long could she expect to keep his attention? A week, two? He was a thousand year old Viking sex God for heaven's sake. She was a waitress from a hole in the wall in Louisiana with zero experience in the bedroom.

No. She was not feeling sorry for herself. She was not 'Poor Pitiful Pearl'. She was a beautiful, strong woman with a minor quirk that didn't even work on Eric. She wasn't exactly ready to jump into bed with him, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let the opportunity of a lifetime pass her by. "Eric, once the side effects of drinking your blood start to fade-"

"You mean the dreams?"

She shuddered when he purred in her ear, "Y-yeah, them. When they stop, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Eric's entire body stilled. Sookie turned to look up at him, at his amused shock. "Sookie Stackhouse, did you just ask me out on a date?"

Try as she might, she could never stop the smile that lit up her face. "Yes, Eric Northman, I believe I did."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I… well, I am just very sorry about how long it has taken me to update this story. I do have real excuses, ranging from numerous ER visits, doctors appointments and just general craziness that goes on with all of our lives. Add to that my laptop's abject hatred of me, it all lead to a serious case of writers block. This chapter has been written and rewritten over and over again to the point that I have to read the last chapter or two of my own story before I can be sure of what I've put down. I'm still a little iffy on parts of it. And it's a bit short. Sorry.**

**Believe it or not, the block seemed to lift when True Blood season 4 started and after watching the first episode, something occurred to me, like it will Sookie in the story. He has no side burns. A small detail, really, seeing how everyone changed this season due to an entire year passing, but of everything that has gone on, I can't get my mind off of that one thing. **

**My sister questions my sanity. And I don't really blame her.**

**My thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, reviewed and PM'd me while I got my act together. You guys are beyond awesome! **

**Chapter 9**

Eric was silent for a long moment, and it worried her. That amused smile was still on his lips so she knew what was holding him back from answering her couldn't be that bad. Had she committed some sort of vampire blunder by asking him out? Did she just walk into something she really didn't want? Like the mess in Bill's parlor with those three from the nest nearby? As the seconds ticked by, her panic rose. "Did I say something wrong?"

He looked at her, her brows beginning to knit, her forehead wrinkling, her lower lip being sucked in between her teeth. She was adorable when she was perplexed. It all began to ease when he pulled her into his lap. "No, Sookie. You didn't say anything wrong. I have just never been asked on a date before."

She blinked at him with owlish eyes, "Are you kidding me? Never?" He shook his head, taking the time to let his arms snake around her waist. "As old as you are I find that very hard to believe."

"Vampires don't date, not in the traditional human sense at least."

"Not even with each other?" Sookie asked him, her injured hand coming to rest on his chest.

Sinking back into the couch, he let his own hands rest on her thighs, effectively trapping her. "It is rare. Most of our relationships are based on social climbs within our society. Some are simply for convenience sake. The young will often attempt dating, but they soon find that we are not, as Pam has said, wired that way." His thumb absently rubbed circles on the fabric of her shorts. "Vampire human relationships fare worse. Positive outcomes are uncommon and frequently end in turning."

A frown dimmed the sunshine in his lap. "That sounds so sad." Her eyes went to the spot where his heart would be if it still beat, and she placed her bandaged hand there. Beneath the hard muscle, it was silent, much like the mind that had attracted her to a vampire in the first place. But even with this proof, Sookie didn't believe that they were that different. An impish smile curled the corners of her lips upwards. "I would really like to try being an exception to that rule with you."

The creases at the corners of his blue eyes deepened with his own smile. "You like a challenge, Miss Stackhouse?"

"That I do, Mr. Northman. So, what do you say? I could take you bowling. Or maybe we could see a movie?" She had limited knowledge of dating, and with Eric not being an eater… "We could just take a drive on a nice night and talk."

"In my car, with the radio off." he deadpanned.

"Fine, mister smarty pants."

"And bowling wouldn't be a good idea. The last time I went, heads rolled, literally."

"A movie it is then," she said, trying not to picture lopped off heads skidding down wooden floors. How would they even make it through the ball return? "So, is that a yes?"

There were thousands of perfectly good reasons to say no, as far as Eric was concerned. Being a vampire, let alone a Sherriff, was at the top of that list. Giving Pam any ammunition to tease him with wasn't very high, but it was always something to consider. Then there was the Queen. He had no idea what Sophie Anne would do if she found out he was dating the telepath she had wanted for herself. It would cause a shit storm that he didn't want, and worse than that it could end up harming Sookie and her Gran.

But all the reasons he had for not going out with her didn't seem to take away from the fact that he dearly wanted to get to know this fascinating creature sitting in his lap. Sookie had only been in his life for a few days, and he already could imagine that life without her would be boring.

"That is a yes, Sookie Stackhouse." Eric didn't know how she managed it but Sookie smiled even brighter. "Now that the matter is settled, we should move on to the blood."

"Oh," Sookie extracted herself from Eric's lap and straightened herself to sit primly on the couch next to him, all business, as if she hadn't just asked the man next to her for a date, "right. I'm ready when you are Mister Northman."

With a slight, breezy hiss, his fangs descended. Sookie watched with fascination as he bit into his finger with a soft crunch and held it out to her. "Drink, Sookie, before the wound closes."

Still having an odd feeling about taking his blood, she nodded and let him put his finger in her mouth. The blood was thick and almost sweet, like salted caramel or bittersweet chocolate heated to body temperature, much sweeter than what she remembered from drinking Bill's blood. Drawing Eric into her seemed as natural as taking in air and warmed her from head to toe.

The moment his blood was inside her, Eric closed his eyes. Having someone drink his blood was like dropping a stone onto a dark calm sea at night. With that one break of the surface, he could see the ripples and how far the shores extended. He could feel her in ways normal humans were never meant to. He often suspected that it was because this intensity of emotions was something humans were incapable of handling and that only vampires were able to separate themselves from them enough by seeming to live without feelings altogether.

Sookie was joyful, apprehensive, excited, unsure, and a little confused all at the same time. The emotions played on the crests of the small waves like starlight. When she took the second pull of his blood, he felt her lust surfacing like a shark in the dark waters. No, she definitely wasn't human, Eric was positive now. For if he hadn't steeled himself as the wave of her desire washed over him, he would have been crushed by it. No mere human could do that to him.

Before she took anymore, he pulled away from her and sat at the far end of the couch. Eric had to will away the want to rip the clothes from her body and slam her against his desk. Looking at Sookie's eyes dilate, he knew she was fighting the same need. As receptive as the telepath now was, he didn't want her on a technicality. He couldn't have her thinking her desire for him was only a result of taking his blood and any premature action taken by either of them could have her regretting it. He would wait her out.

With Eric's blood in her system, Sookie realized now just how potent it was. She had only been mildly attracted to Bill, and with what must have been pints he had fed her, she felt drawn to him for some mysterious reason. Now with only about a tablespoon or two of Eric's blood, she felt like licking him from head to toe like a giant Viking lollipop. Not one of the books she had ever read could adequately describe what she felt for the Norse God sitting not two feet away.

Deep down, she knew that it was just the ingestion of his blood making her want to pounce on him like a cat stalking a mouse. The little sane voice in her head was shouting it at the top of her tiny lungs. That she would regret doing anything with him at this moment, that there was a reason she had said they would have to wait before going out on a date until most of the effects wore off. But that voice was being drowned out by images of him sprawled out on a lush fur in front of a roaring fire wearing nothing but that sexy smirk of his.

Sookie. Wanted. Him. Now.

With a primal growl in her throat, she was just about to lunge when the door swung open and Pam sauntered in looking annoyed. That changed the moment she caught the look in both Sookie and her Master's eyes.

"Leave, Pam."

While Pam had heard the command often enough, she had never heard it said so seriously, and from Sookie no less.

"Did I interrupt?"

There was a simultaneous "Yes" and "No" from the pair.

Eric stood up and separated them further by leaning against his desk, watching Sookie squirm, mewling like a kitten denied her cream. Maybe taking Pam's blood would have been a better idea.

Pam wanted to spend more time here, finding out why Eric was so uncomfortable and why Sookie now looked like a predator, but she did barge in for a reason. "Bill is here. With Sophie Anne's lawyer."

Those words had the effect Eric had desired. Sookie deflated instantly and cringed. "Why?" she whined.

"He says they are here by order of the Queen."

Eric looked at his child with a raised brow.

"He won't say why. Not to me at least."

With a pout on her lips, Sookie stood and glared at nothing in particular before stomping out petulantly, muttering under her breath about "cock-blocking-advice column reading-vamps".

Pam gave Eric an amused look, wondering how exactly she should begin her taunting, "You called to me because she was about to mount you like a mechanical bull?"

He brushed his hair back from his shoulders and smiled, "And that was just from a drop of my blood. Just imagine if she had taken yours." Pushing off the desk he followed Sookie out into the hall. "Come along, Pamela. We shouldn't keep Sophie Anne's lap dog waiting."

Thinking of the possible scenarios of Sookie on a high from her own blood had Pam sulking anew. "I did call dibs first," she mumbled as she followed him from the office, "lucky son of a bitch."

0000

Sookie needed to make a stop in the ladies room, both to see to her human needs and to try to calm herself down. She flexed her hand beneath the bandage and found it feeling better already. It took a splash of cold water from the tap to bring her back to reality and what she almost did to Eric in his office. Her hands slapped over her mouth just at the thought of it. "Sweet baby Jesus. I almost pounced on him like he was a bowl of kibble."

"He would have stopped you." Pam was suddenly behind her, using a pinky to correct her lipstick. "Eric isn't one to rely on blood exchanges or glamour to get a girl into bed."

"Jeez Louise, Pam!" Sookie jumped from being startled by the vampire's sudden appearance. "You need to warn a girl when you do that."

"Oh, but then I wouldn't get to hear the pitter pat of your racing heart, and you know how I enjoy that." A little bit of fang ran out.

Yeah, she did. Scaring her seemed to be the woman's hobby. "Just don't do it to Gran." Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she finally felt ready to face Eric again, feeling slightly guilty about her behavior. "I didn't mean to try and jump him. I just couldn't hold back, you know?"

Pam leaned back on the sink, "I do indeed. Eric's blood can be intoxicating. The older a vampire is, the more powerful the blood. We age like fine wines."

Nodding, a thought came to mind, "Pam, did you ever have sex with Eric?"

"Many times," came her casual reply. "Young vampires are all about impulses: feed, fuck, rest, wash, rinse, repeat as needed."

"Do you still sleep with him?"

"Sookie, I haven't been with Eric in over a century. In fact men haven't been on the menu in almost as long."

Sookie couldn't hide the relief from her face. "Oh. Good. That's… yeah, good."

"Did I hear correctly? Did you ask him out on a date?"

Sookie couldn't help her smile. "I did. And he said yes!" The girl nearly bounced with excitement.

A million different ways to playfully torment her maker began racking up in the vampire's mind like demented little poker chips. She would pay dearly for each and every one of them, but they would be worth it. Sookie was more fun than picking up women outside of Fellowship rallies.

Pam returned her smile, "Good for you. Going after what you want, nearly jumping on a man who is seen as a catch to even vampires. I think it'll be good for you both." The smile slipped from her lips and her intense blue eyes grew cold and deadly serious. "But know this, if you do anything to harm him in any way, I will make it my job to be your tour guide in hell."

With a gulp, the telepath nodded, knowing the other woman meant every word. "I understand, Pam. I would never intentionally hurt anyone."

The humor in Pam's eyes returned. "Not including Compton, of course."

Sookie grinned back. "Of course." The grin turned a bit wicked. "Maybe I should put on something more appropriate for our chat with Bill."

Pam held out the shirt. "I already gave Eric his."

ooOOoo

His sideburns were gone. That was the very first thing that ran through Sookie's mind when Pam pointed Bill out at the bar. His sideburns were gone.

In the grand scope of things, she supposed it really wasn't that important to change one's facial hair. Men did it all the time. Her brother and his friends had often grown and shaved off mustaches, goatees, five o'clock shadows, and flavor savors so often she was sure many of the attempted styles were either the results of a dare or a drunken night out. Why wouldn't Bill shave off his sideburns?

For some reason though, the missing hair spoke of lies and deception, and so did the rest of the changes. His dark hair was slicked back. The clothes were not something she would associate with William Compton, Civil War Veteran, either. Bill wore khakis and simple shirts under a sport jacket. The vampire that was chatting up two fangbangers by the bar was wearing a suit that most likely cost more than what she made in tips in a year. A silk hanky in a blood red peeked out of his pocket, which struck her as practical.

You really didn't need to wash the blood stains out of it.

Plus, he was smiling. Not that nervous, pinched face he seemed to wear in front of everyone at Merlotte's, but a loose casual one, as if he had heard a witty joke about what happens when a priest and a rabbi walk into a vampire bar.

Lordy, she didn't want to know how that one ended.

He was at ease now, with only the slightest twitch in his jaw when he looked at her or Eric, or when one of the waitresses wearing the special shirts walked by him. She realized that this was who Bill really was, that the man she had met was pure fabrication. Someone had told him what she would fall for, or what they believed she would fall for; a southern gentleman with old world manners. He had done his best to emulate the landed men of his time, but now it wasn't necessary. His cover had been blown, so he had no reason to continue with the act.

So why the hell was he even here when he knew he wasn't wanted? And another thing, who had told him and this Queen of his about her to begin with?

A gentle squeeze of her hand brought her back to herself. She looked up to Eric gratefully as he pulled her to the raised dias of the stage to sit beside him. He lounged casually on his throne with Pam taking her place at his side. Sookie had to admit, the stage, the throne, the setting made him look that much more desirable, dangerous. Pam's presence only enhanced the scene, adding a hint of wickedness to the mix.

She needed a glass of ice water before she did something that would embarrass Gran. Like climbing the mountain of a man sitting next to her like a tree and petting his large, bulging arms, before moving lower and lower until… Was it getting hot in here? What the hell was wrong with her?

Even with Sookie's raging desire sitting not a foot away from him, Eric maintained a stony façade. Only Pam knew the amusement that danced within him as the little telepath fought a valiant battle against her instincts. Knowing Bill was keeping them waiting just out of spite, he decided to up the ante in his little game. His hand stretched out and found Sookie's own. Twining their fingers, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Every vampire in the room turned their way and dropped fang at the scent of Sookie's lust. Bill growled and flashed to the stage. "Sherriff."

"Bill." His eyes never left Sookie's. "What brings you back to my area?"

The smaller man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope with a blood red waxed seal at its closure. "I have been sent here to begin my duties as the area investigator," he said curtly, "Sophie Anne seems to think you need some help, what with the discovery of a telepath." He glanced at Sookie only briefly before returning his focus to Eric. "I am to be informed of any happenings in the area that may affect your new acquisition."

The word made Sookie jerk out of her haze. A heated rebuttal and verbal assault was about to leave her lips when the calming stroke of Eric's index finger on her thumb eased her down. His eyes told her to stay quiet and play along.

How could anyone say no to those beautiful eyes? Or that long, sexy finger, for that matter.

Damn, climbing into that hand basket bound for an arrival in hell was easier than she ever imagined. But as long as Eric climbed in with her, she wasn't going to complain.

"And you will be." He handed the envelope back to Pam, who tucked it away. "You plan to stay in Bon Temps I take it?"

"Yes, sheriff."

The fear that shot from Sookie at the news made him want to separate Bill's head from the rest of his body. But then Pam would be upset about the mess he would make, and they did just reupholster the walls with the velvet after the last 'accident'. He finally looked at Compton. "You will not go near the Stackhouse residence, for any reason. You will not lurk in the woods, you will not skirt the edges of her lands, you will stay out of the adjoining cemetery-"

"The cemetery is public," Bill interjected, "I have every right to step inside of it."

A set of fangs dropped down with an intimidating hiss. The words Eric said were cold enough to even chill the overheated blonde barmaid beside him. "You do and I will make sure your empty grave is filled with whatever is left of you when my hands rip you apart."

If it were at all possible, Pam believed Compton would have pissed himself. How she loved her maker.

Sookie, on the other hand, gasped, wanting to reach out and stroke those beautiful points of ivory.

After a useless swallow, Bill gave him a nod. "Yes, sheriff."

Eric retracted his fangs and sat back. "You will not approach Miss Stackhouse, Mrs. Stackhouse or Jason Stackhouse in any capacity. The only exception will be in either my or Pam's," he gestured to his child, "direct company."

Pam grinned, "Hey, Bill. How's the nose?"

Sookie would bet that you could use Bill's jaw to crack Brazil nuts with how hard it was clenching.

"Fine, thank you for asking, Pam." Bill managed to squeeze through his teeth. His eyes fell on Sookie's bandaged hand. "How is your hand, Sookie?"

Wanting nothing more than to freshen his nose break, Sookie instead gave him her most pleasant smile, the one Jason knew to fear, and said much too sweetly, "Well it's just fine, Mr. Compton. Eric was kind enough to help me out."

Bill's nose twitched, catching the faint scent of Eric's blood in Sookie. His own scent had already begun to fade with the ingestion of the older vampire's blood. "You think Eric will not use you like any other would? That he is honorable and will stick to the words of a contract?" he snidely asked.

Sookie didn't know why she was so sure, but she only had one answer for Bill. "Yes, I do."

If Eric didn't have such control over himself, he would be preening in front of the lesser man. Instead, he just smirked.

"Then you are a fool."

Sookie stood up and went toe to toe with the vampire, giving him Gran's best glare. "Fine, then, I'm a fool. But at least I'm not nor will I ever be _your_ fool, Bill."

"And with that, you are dismissed, Compton." Eric said smugly.

Pam gave him a wave, ""I'll make sure to call you when we have more t-shirts."

Sookie glared at him until he finally backed away and zipped out of the club under the eyes of his peers. When he was out of the door, she took a deep breath and sat back down. "Umm… Eric?"

He leaned forward and held her hand again. "Yes, dear one?"

"Does taking vampire blood normally make someone act like they're a teenage boy on steroids?"

"It can."

"No wonder people buy it." She mumbled, covering her face. "I wanted to pull his arms off and beat him with them."

"Oh, Sookie, that's normal." Pam smiled, "Compton could make Mother Teresa join a fight club."

"I hope it wears off soon." She looked to Eric, "Thank you for making him stay away from my family."

He pulled her closer and put his arm around her, the fangbangers in the club eyed Sookie jealously. "I may need to set up a security system at and around your home. Knowing Bill and Sophie Anne, they will both try to find a way to you. I want to have sufficient warning if they do."

She leaned into him, loving that clean ocean scent that he gave off. How did she not notice this earlier? "That sounds expensive."

"The initial setup might be, but it can be written off as a business expense." He placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at him, letting her sweet breath wash over him. "You handled Compton beautifully."

A bubblegum pink tongue darted out to lick her plump lips. "What?" Sookie breathed. Why was it so hard to think straight?

A throat cleared. And it wasn't Pam this time interrupting them.

The man that did, Sookie decided, looked like he belonged in Fangtasia just about as much as she did, when she finally managed to tear her eyes away from Eric. His entire being was at odds with everything around him. He was round, every bit of him, from his waistline to his face, a man made up of circles. He wore a tailored suit that would look at home on a banker, complete with a gold pocket watch fob that curved in an easy smile like the genial one he wore on his own lips.

Which for some reason looked familiar to Sookie.

Huh.

"Mr. Northman." The man tipped an imaginary hat like she had seen Bud Dearborn do a number of times when he was without. "Ms. De Beaufort."

Eric's calm demeanor with the gentleman before them put her to ease at least. "Always a pleasure, Damon. May I introduce Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Sophie Anne's lawyer, Damon Cataliades."

A beefy hand was held out, "Miss Stackhouse."

The automatic response of 'How do' and 'just call me Sookie' got caught in her throat the moment she touched the man. Even with her shields blocking out as much as she could, her mind reeled with the static buzz emanating from the lawyer. It was like being met by a bee hive.

Gran was going to tan her hide, but she couldn't help what she blurted out.

"What the hell are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'll be brief. I don't own anything. I suck hard at updating. And I think I really hate Alan Ball at this point. **

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading. **

**Chapter 10**

Bees couldn't be pleasantly surprised, at least Sookie didn't think they could. But after her exclamation she had the feeling that the buzzing mass, that was the lawyer's thoughts, cocked their collective heads thoughtfully and grinned at her. Or it could have been Mr. Cataliades himself.

She shook the offered hand. It was the polite thing to do after all. "Sorry about that. I think I'm missing a few filters at the moment."

The man had a friendly chuckle, one that didn't seem to belong to a man, exactly. Not a human one at least. She was slowly coming to realize the subtle differences between everyone; be it the faint glow and absence of a readable mind of a vampire, the apparent physical warmth and snarly thoughts of a shifter, to the odd buzzing and otherness of the person standing in front of her.

His eyes, even though they were smiling at her, were a little unnerving.

"I think maybe it's time for little Sookie to run along home before she turns into a pumpkin." Pam said.

"That isn't quite how the story goes, Pam, but I'll agree with you there. I need to get before I do something truly embarrassing." Looking at Eric though and that sexy amused eyebrow of his made her want to reconsider. "Like lick that delicious eyebrow."

Did she just say that out loud?

He waggled them. She whimpered.

Giving one last pathetic mewl, she stomped her foot. "Please take me home, Pam."

In a flash, Pam was at her side. "Master," she said with a respectful bow.

A gracious nod answered her. "Behave yourself, Miss Stackhouse."

The lawyer tipped his imaginary hat to her. "It was very good to meet you, Miss Stackhouse."

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Cataliades."Sookie waved as Pam pulled her away. Before they disappeared down the hall she blew a kiss at Eric, then promptly scolded herself for doing something so embarrassingly desperate in front of a room of people she didn't even know. "Get a grip on yourself, Sookie."

Outside in the alley behind the club, she stopped and took a deep breath of the garbage and urine soaked air around her, hoping the nauseating smell would put her mood off enough to think straight. When the odor of a decomposing animal (she hoped it was a rat) hit her nose, she knew it worked. Not even the image of Eric's award winning posterior could wipe the smell away. Reluctantly, she followed Pam to her minivan, taking the passengers seat.

"Mr. Cataliades isn't human, is he?"

Pam backed out of her marked space. "No, he's a demon, or half demon or something." The vehicle pulled onto the road with a squeal. "He's a damn good lawyer, the best I know of."

"Huh," Sookie shook her head, "The more I learn the more I realize I don't know a thing."

Pam smirked, pulling onto the highway, "At least you're learning, Sookie dear."

00000

Eric took a seat at his desk while Damon sat on the couch, taking up a good deal of it. "I take it your visit isn't simply because of our Queen's desire to have paperwork signed in a timely manner."

Damon sat back with a sigh. "That would be correct, Mr. Northman. I fear that her majesty's greed and financial straits will shortly be her undoing. I am here to make sure that when her house of cards falls, as it surely will, it does not take down the entire state with it in the collateral damage."

"I am still not interested in taking the throne."

His visitor chuckled. "No, just like your maker, neither one of you wishes to rule, though both of you would be quite suited to the job, much more so than your respective monarchs ever were. Those in the Authority-"

Eric waved the comments away. "I don't wish to talk politics."

"Unfortunately, we must. Now that Sookie is out in the open, she is vulnerable. She will need to be protected."

Eric's eyes narrowed on the demon sitting before him. Yet another supernatural being was interested in the telepath. "What do you know of Miss Stackhouse?"

Something in the deep black eyes of the lawyer seemed to flash for the briefest of seconds. "I am not at liberty to say. But there are those on the Council that would be very grateful knowing that she is being watched over by someone of your strength and temperament."

Mention of the Council had his mind racing immediately. The governing bodies of the supernatural world did not tend to take interest in the affairs of humans unless there was a very important reason. The suspicion that Sookie was part Fae, coupled with her telepathy and the Council's interest in her meant only one thing. "Which house does Sookie belong to?"

Damon grinned. Eric was as quick as his maker, and, fortunately, just as trustworthy. He was one of the few vampires still walking the earth today privy to the knowledge that the extinction of the Fairies was only a cover-up; that many still traveled between realms, masking their scents, hiding pointed ears. "You must keep her heritage a secret, sheriff. If others found out-"

"Which pointy eared _fuck_ left her in the backwoods of Louisiana to fend for herself?" Eric growled. "If you don't tell me demon, I will go to the Council and ask them myself."

"No!" Damon shouted, much to Eric's surprise, but quickly calmed himself. "No. Whatever you do, you must not reveal her to them."

The usually unflappable demon's alarmed response set off warning bells. "You are being very obtuse, even for a lawyer. Explain."

"I expect these words to go no further than this room. Even as much as you trust your child, you will not tell her."

Eric nodded.

"Sookie is the granddaughter of Fintan Brigant and the great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant."

"Which makes her a Princess of the Sky Fae."

"Indeed it does. I don't believe I have to impress upon you the danger she would be in should her lineage be discovered?"

"No." he said quietly. "Her grandmother, Adele…"

"Fintan fell in love with her. Her husband, Earl I believe his name was, could not give her children due to a childhood illness, something she dearly wished for. With Fintan it became possible. She gave him two children, both of which have died far too early; one in illness, the other to a flood. I don't need to tell you that the second death is suspect."

"Which leaves two grandchildren, Sookie and Jason."

"Three. Sookie, Jason and Hadley. She is the Queen's favorite pet at the moment."

Eric closed his eyes, realizing now why his queen had suddenly become aware of her, "Which is how she found out about Sookie to begin with."

Damon nodded. "Although they each have Fae blood in their veins, of the three, only Sookie possesses the essential spark."

"She alone would hold interest for the Prince."

"And now you see why she must be protected and kept away from the eyes of certain members of the Council."

Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose, not from a headache, but from the memories of what one would feel like. Knowing Sookie was becoming more and more complicated. It still didn't detract from his interest in her. He could feel her moving away from him with his child, and wondered what the demon would think if he knew he'd given the little Fae princess his blood. That would be a question for another time, he had more important ones to deal with at the moment."Why did you let her send Compton here?"

For the first time that evening, Damon lost his jovial disposition, showing a hint of his demonic temper. "I was on assignment for the last few weeks, in another realm entirely. By the time I had learned what that spineless seducer had done, you had called to get started on her paperwork. I think Sophie Anne suspects that I would have interfered with her new acquisition." He shook his head. "There are rumors drifting about that Nan and the Authority are on the verge of replacing her with a more malleable ruler."

Eric snorted. "Just what we need, a king or queen under Nan's heavy hand, smiling for the humans like a trained ape."

"With the Newlin's and their Fellowship of the Sun church spreading their propaganda, it may unfortunately be exactly what is needed."

"Which means another puppet on a throne that I will pay tithes." He looked at the man across from him and shook his head, "So much for not discussing politics."

"I wouldn't have mentioned it had it not been important."

This was why taking the crown was such a bad idea, Eric thought. It was all ass kissing and back stabbing when a lot of the issues could be solved with the swing of his sword. Frankly, he was ready to just take a match to Sophie Anne's palace and sort out the remains on another night. It was getting to be tiring serving her and her overindulged retinue. And now he had to put up with Compton in his area.

A little regicide began to look better and better.

00000

Pam made fairly good time driving Sookie back home, even after the barmaid pleaded with her to slow down. It gave them some time to talk and get to know each other, something Eric asked his progeny to do for him so he would have ideas about what Sookie would like on their date.

When they reached Hummingbird Lane, Sookie noticed the lights coming from Bill's home. There were also moving trucks and a number of trade vehicles from plumbing to electricians. It made her even angrier at the man, what with him saying he couldn't get anyone out to his home to work on it, making it yet another flagrant lie on his part. She was so mad she could just spit and hope that one of those carpenters would slip and accidently stake him with a piece of scrap wood.

It wasn't a very Christian thing to think, but the good Lord would just have to go with her on this one.

"I know this may not be my place, Pam, but should I say anything about Bill's friends? They were really forward and creepy. I mean, does Eric know about them already?"

"Which ones?"

"The three that were with him the other day, they were all pretty bad; Malcolm, Liam and Diane? I don't have a clue what their last names are."

"Malcolm, Liam and Diane?" Pam repeated slowly.

"Yeah."

"Tribal tattoos, bad hair, cheap clothes? Looking like the poster children for 'What Not To Wear'?" Sookie nodded. "That them?"

"Sounds right. They were hanging out with Bill the other evening with a couple of fangbangers. The guy, Jerry, he had Hep V and was planning to spread it to the vampires before I outted him. They took him and a woman named Janella and left. I think they mentioned a place out in Monroe. A nest?"

An evil smile spread over Pam's face, "Oh, Sookie. You just make my nights _so_ enjoyable. I've been after that bitch Malcolm since the seventies. The fucker got blood on a vintage Chanel double breasted…"She caught sight of Sookie's bewildered look and remembered most talk of couture would probably be lost on her, if her wardrobe had been any clue. She began texting with a free hand. "Never mind. They are unregistered in the area. Eric will be most upset."

"If he's going to be upset, why are you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?"

Pam's grin only grew wider, "Because the night is young, and it smells like blood and payback."

"I see." They began to roll down her driveway. Sookie did her best not to imagine what Pam had in store for the creepy men and woman. Probably something very messy.

"Shit."

Looking over, she found her friend frowning. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. But my fun will have to wait for another night. Eric needs me back at the bar." The van stopped. "Please tell me if anything else happens with your charming new neighbor. I'll be over tomorrow night to take care of things."

"Okay, Pam." She stepped out and shut the door behind her. "Thanks for tonight, for being my chauffer and all."

"Not a problem, my luscious little barmaid." With a wink and a flash of fangs, the vampire sped down the rough drive and into the night.

Sookie waved and made her way up the porch steps and into the house. Barking from outside made her come back out to the porch. Just at the tree line to the property, a familiar dog that hung around town stepped out of the woods.

The collie trod up to the porch and stopped just below the steps.

"Hey there, fella." Sookie smiled and stepped down to approach him. "What are you doing out so late? You want a nice belly rub?"

The dog backed away a few steps and gave her a sheepish look.

She frowned. Normally he was friendly to her and would eagerly lick her face while she scratched him behind the ears. This was the first time the stray had ever been standoffish. Could a collie even look sheepish? "You okay, boy?"

The dog took another step back just before the air around him began to shimmer. A sickening bone crunching, flesh moving sound followed and after a moment the stray collie dog that always hung around Merlotte's was gone.

In his place was a completely naked Sam, wearing the same sheepish look the dog had just worn. "Hey there, Sook."

Sookie couldn't help herself. Really she couldn't. She was a healthy adult woman with working eyes after all. Those eyes took an appreciative stroll all the way up and down her handsome boss before she managed to look away. Rubbing his belly seemed to take on a different meaning altogether. This was just all kinds of awkward. "Uh, hey, Sam."

His hands went down to cover the dangly bits that Sookie was doing her church going best to avoid ogling. "Do you think maybe we could talk, Chere?"

She cleared away the frog that had crept into her throat. "Do you think you could put on some pants, Sam?"

A blush crept up on the man's cheeks, the beginnings of a smile perked up the corners of his mouth. "Sure, gimme just a minute and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"I'll be waiting." Sookie heard him move into the woods, where she hoped he left some clothes, and went inside the house. In the kitchen, she set out two glasses and pulled the tea out of the fridge. "Vampires, demons, and shifters, oh my. I bet even Dorothy Gale would be confused by now." A slightly hysterical giggle escaped her.

"Sookie? Is that you, dear?" Gran shuffled into the kitchen, blinking her eyes. They warmed when they fell on her granddaughter. "You're home later than I expected. Did things go well?"

Sookie brought out another glass, kissing Gran's cheek, "They did. I got to meet a demon tonight."

Gran gasped in surprise. "Land sakes! A demon? What was it like?" She took a seat at the table as Sookie poured out some tea, eager to hear about her meeting.

Sookie shrugged, "Real nice." The back door opened and Sam stepped inside, this time wearing a pair of jeans and a faded saints t-shirt. "Pam said he's actually a half demon, but he looked almost completely normal. I could only tell he was different because his head sounded like a beehive and he had real different eyes."

"Hey, Mrs. Stackhouse." Sam sat down and took a sip of his tea.

"Why, Sam Merlotte, what has you out here so late?"

"I'm here to apologize to your granddaughter."

"Whatever for?"

Sam looked from Gran to Sookie, wondering how much to say.

She cocked her hip and looked at him defiantly, almost daring him to start something in front of her grandmother.

He sighed, "I hid something from her and got upset and yelled at her at the bar today."

"For no good reason I might add." Sookie snapped at him.

"I actually have plenty good reason to be upset. But I could have been calmer and explained things better, instead of flying off the handle like I did." He looked at Sookie again, "Sorry, Sook."

Her anger wilted at the apology from her friend. "That's okay, Sam. I have to say, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods when I came in."

"I don't blame you there. Tara told me what went down with Bill Compton. I told Terry to eighty six him if he comes in when I'm not around. He's banned from the bar."

Sookie smiled a bit. "Thanks, Sam."

He gave her a nod, "If he acts up, I'm calling Northman. It's his area after all."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Bill wasn't exactly truthful to him either." She sat down and sipped at her drink. "I don't know how much Tara explained to you-"

Sam nodded, "He's some sort of procurer for the vampire hierarchy."

"Can they do that?" Gran asked. "Take people from their homes and families if they're special?"

"Vampires don't tend to follow the law like regular folk. They have their own set of rules, their own higher ups to keep them in line. Much as I hate to say it, knowing Eric Northman may be an advantage to you." He sat back in his seat. "He's a lot older than that Queen Sophie Anne, and from what I've heard, a lot more sane."

"I thought you didn't trust him."

"I don't…exactly. But he's the law in the area, and until recently, there's been peace and quiet for the most part. I at least believe he'll not want to attract any undue attention to you."

Sookie could accept that, after seeing how the vampires worked for just a little while. Maybe Sam had cause to be wary, having known about them for longer. It was at least something to think on. "I'll keep that in mind, Sam."

"That's all I ask, Sook. That and to take care of yourself."

"Is that what you hid from her? That you knew about the Vampires and Mr. Northman?" Gran asked.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Not exactly, mam." He looked to Sookie. "It's your call."

"But it's your _life_, Sam." Sookie looked at the woman who raised her. "I think she can handle it. Plus it'd be nice if I didn't have to hide it from her."

Gran raised a brow, "Now would the both of you like to stop speaking about me like I'm not sitting in front of you at the same table? I do believe I brought you up better than that." She shot a look at her grandbaby. "What in heaven's name has you both forgetting your manners?"

"Sam's a shapeshifter, Gran." Sookie blurted out.

Gran looked at the owner of the local bar, and never batted an eyelash. "Why, Mr. Merlotte, I knew there was much more to you than met the eye." She stood up and went to the fridge, "Would you like a slice of pecan pie, Sam?"

Sam, of course, was a bit shocked at how well the older woman was taking things. "Uh…sure. That'd be great."

"Good, you can help Sookie and me finish it. I was hoping Jason would come around for a piece, but he seems to be busy with Tara these days."

Sookie stood to help Gran get plates out of the cupboard, looking at her a little strangely. "Gran, don't you want to know what a shapeshifter is?"

She set the pie down and began to dish out servings, "That's what the pie is for, Sookie. I imagine it's going to take a while for Sam to explain it. Can't let our guest do so on an empty stomach."

000000

When the pie was finished and Sam had explained as much as he could about being a shapeshifter and about Weres in general, he bid Adele a good night and made his way outside with Sookie following him. "Do you know who they are? Your parents, I mean?"

He breathed deeply through his nose, tasting the night air, shaking his head. "No. Never got the chance to ask the Merlotte's either. When I needed questions answered, they were long gone."

Sookie hugged herself against the chill in the air, "Do you _want_ to know them?"

Sam scratched the side of his neck, "Sorta… I don't really know, Sook. There are things I'd like to know, of course, but then there are some things I'm not sure I want to know the answers to."

She nodded, kicking at a rock by her feet, "Like why."

"Yeah, like why." He turned to look at her with a grin, "I always thought your Gran was a real forward thinking woman. She barely batted an eye when I said I could shift."

Sookie returned his grin, "That's my Gran. Nothing shocks her."

"She seems to like them vamps, too."

"She sure does. Pam and her get along like a house on fire. And I swear I saw her blush when Eric shook her hand."

The smile on Sam's face fell somewhat when he heard the small sigh that passed Sookie's lips at the mention of the sheriff's name. "And what Tara said about him offering you a job? Am I gonna have to find a replacement for my best waitress?"

"I'm not quitting, Sam. I'm only gonna be working a couple nights a week for them, just part time."

"You sure you want to be doing that? Working for a vampire?"

"Sam, I know you have misgivings about it, but what else can I do? Eric made me a really good offer and he's protecting me from a crazy queen that wants to add me to her collection. I can almost picture myself in a glass case next to a set of bone china and a creepy doll." Sookie shuddered and Sam nodded. "Plus…I'm twenty five years old and a waitress at the local bar. I'm really lucky to have this job, I know, but what happens in ten years?"

"Sook, you'll always have a job as long as I'm open."

"That's not it, Sam. When I was little, I used to have dreams of growing up, traveling the world, going to college, getting married, having babies…" her eyes turned up to the starry skies, remembering being that naïve little girl once again. "Some of that's never gonna happen and I'm okay with it."

"Cher-"

Sookie held up her hand to stop him from saying anything more. "I am, Sam. And I'm not saying it to get your sympathy. Just because I can't have some things, it doesn't mean I'm upset about it anymore. We all have to make sacrifices, and I'm happy with my life for the most part. But later on down the line when everyone I know is moving on and having kids or things like that…I just want to know I took some chances, you know? Maybe it's a bad idea, I'll just have to wait and see."

He considered her words. "Can't argue with you there. Bon Temps isn't the greatest town for big dreams."

Sookie smiled. "But it is good for all the little ones."

His smile came back. "It is," he agreed.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Sam took a deep breath of the night air again. "No. I think I'll take a run."

"Would you like me to bring you your clothes when I come in for my shift?"

"Could you?"

"Sure. Let me just turn around." She did so, and heard that weird bone and flesh moving sound again. When she peeked over her shoulder, the collie was back, sitting next to a pile of Sam's clothing. Reaching down to pick them up, she scratched behind his ears. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Sam."

The dog barked and touched his nose to her cheek before running into the woods again. Sookie watched him disappear before heading inside for the night.

000000

Today was a day for basking in the sun, Sookie felt. It was her one real vice in the world, sunbathing, and she knew years from now she may end up looking like she was made of leather, but she couldn't deny the siren song of the golden orb hanging above the farmhouse, smiling down on her like an old friend. It would be impolite to ignore him. So, with her portable radio set on the local country station to drown out the construction noise coming from across the cemetery, she lounged in her favorite spot while Gran trimmed her rose bushes.

Eric's blood had done its job. Last night had been the first night since taking Bill's blood that she had not dreamt about the man. That isn't to say her dreams were PG by any means, but at least she didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom and lose her dinner.

She did wake up twisted in her sheets, sweaty and just a little bit frustrated, images of a Viking still running through her mind.

It was just about noon when Jason's truck came up the drive, stopping just next to her car. The man himself jumped down from the cab, jogging around the front to help Tara down, waving to her as he did so. Sookie, waving back, had to smile at how gallant her brother was being recently. She watched him walk up to Gran and give her a kiss on her cheek before looking around and picking up a rake.

Tara picked up a lawn chair and situated it next to Sookie's, sitting down and leaning back with a happy little sigh. "Hey, Sook."

"Hey, Tara." Sookie shook her head, watching Jason go to the shed to bring out the mower. "Is Jase feeling okay?"

"Think so. He wanted to get out here to help Gran out with some yard work before the sun gets too far up. Why are there trucks all up and down the street?"

She huffed, "Bill. He's having his house redone."

"I thought you said he was having trouble with finding people to work on his house?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. Turns out that was a lie, too."

"I tol-"

Sookie turned up the radio, just so she wouldn't hear her friend remind her of what an idiot she was.

"Hey, Sook." Jason walked up and took a seat next to Tara, shifting her onto his lap. "How come there's all those trucks by Bill's place?"

Growling, she put her arm over her face, prepared to ignore her brother.

"What did I say?"

"Sookie's just pissed cause Bill's a lying asshole." Tara said matter-of-factly.

Jason frowned. "Why did you break up with him, anyway?"

"We weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, Jase."

"Yeah, but a few days ago, you was actin like he hung the moon. Now, you growl anytime anyone says the name Bill." She growled. "See what I mean?"

Sookie sat up and took a deep breath. "Bill was sent here by his boss in New Orleans to collect me because of my quirk. He got the Rattray's to beat me up so I would take his blood so he could try to control me cause I can't be glamoured."

The words took a minute to sink in, but you could tell just by the forming frown on Jason's face, when it finally hit home. "Mother Fucker!" he shouted and leapt to his feet, knocking Tara onto the grass.

"Jason! Stop!" Sookie chased after him as he began to stalk across the cemetery, the quickest way to Bill's. She knew she should have gotten Eric to stop him from doing anything. "Jason!"

He whirled on her and she almost ran into him. "Why the hell didn't you say nothin?"

"Because I didn't want you to do anything that could get you hurt." She said, hearing Tara coming after them. "Jase, he threw the Rat's trailer around like it was a toy to make it look like a twister got them."

"Really?" Sookie nodded just as Tara came over and smacked his arm. "Ow! What the fuck, Tar?"

"Did you not see me bounce my ass off the ground when you dropped me?"

He rubbed his arm, realizing what he'd just done. "Oh, um, sorry, babe."

"Plus, Sookie's right. You can't fight Bill. Leave it to that Eric guy."

"He another vamper?" Jason asked suspiciously.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jase, he's another vampire. He has authority over Bill and told him he wasn't allowed near any of us, just so you know. Gran's met him, and she really likes him."

"Maybe I should meet him too then."

"Maybe?" she said, trying not to outright deny him in meeting her new friend, but a little time to cool off would be in order. On both their parts. "He runs a couple of businesses in Shreveport, plus he has all the vampire stuff going on. He's real busy."

"Yeah, okay." Jason shrugged. He glared over in the direction of Bill's property. "But if anything does happen and Bill don't toe the line, you call me and tell me so I can come over and whoop his undead ass."

"You'll be the second person I call after Eric."

"Just make sure you tell him I got dibs. You're my kin, after all." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "And next time you get your ass beat and don't tell me, I'm gonna get me a switch and finish the job."

Sookie hugged her big brother back, "Okay, Jase. I will."

He pulled away a little and looked down at her with a smile. "Promise?"

"Promise." She returned his smile.

"Allright then." He let his sister go and grabbed Tara's hand. "Let's get back and have us some lunch."

The trio began to make their way back to Gran's, avoiding the markers they were each quite familiar with. This part of the cemetery held the gravesites of people that didn't live to see the turning of the last century. So none of them were expecting a new headstone.

"Shit!"Jason cried out as he stumbled head first over a gravesite.

"Jason!" Both girls cried out.

"Naw, I'm okay."He stood up to brush off the leaves and dirt that clung to his hair. "I just tripped over this…" he squinted at the headstone. "Sook? Do you remember a family name of Douche? Maybe a Cajun?"

Sookie frowned and stepped over an older marker to read the name on it. Her frown slowly turned into a smile and uncontrollable giggles when she read the entire name. "Oh…my…Lord…Pam…"A complete sentence wouldn't make it past her lips, what with the laughter and all. "It's…it's Bill's!"

Tara came to look down at the grave and smiled herself as she read it. "'Here is where William Thomas 'Douche' Compton should lie. Unfortunately, he won't stay here. The world is poorer for knowing him.' This that lady vamp that was at Merlotte's the other night?" Sookie could only nod breathlessly. "I think I like her."

Jason scratched his head, "I don't get it." His eyes traced over the relief on the marble, "Is that a-"

"Yes!" Sookie cried out, now in tears.

Her brother grimaced, "Why did they put a gaping asshole on a tombstone?"

"The better question would be how she got a flower to bloom in it so fast." Tara said, admiring the happy little daisy.


End file.
